Time of the last chance
by Elomande
Summary: Quand Mimi mourut, tout espoir la quitta. Quand Lucy eut le cœur brisé, elle crut que jamais il ne guérirait. Quand Astoria vit Drago ce soir-là, elle le détesta. Toutes ces personnes ont des choses à changer. La vie vous offre de connaître votre destin, Alors devenez en le capitaine... Toutes générations confondues.
1. Prologues

**Prologues**

_On aura beau essayer de se persuader que le futur est devant nous, on ne pourra s'empêcher de regarder en arrière, vers le passé..._

* * *

**2013**

_Celui qui n'est pas prêt à affronter la mort au terme de sa vie, ne sera pas en paix quand tombera la nuit._

* * *

-**Tu devrais fêter ça**, fit Nick en hochant la tête avec gravité. **Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours...**

En effet, fêter l'anniversaire de sa mort était une chose peu habituelle. Surtout quand on souhaitait par-dessus tout ne pas l'être.

Mimi entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire sa façon de penser mais aucun son n'en sortit. Nick ne remarqua pas son trouble et continua de blablater la liste des personnes qui se feraient une joie de venir à Poudlard fêter ça, dans un des cachots du château.

Mais personne ne viendrait. Ça, Mimi en était persuadée. Tout le monde prétexterait un empêchement. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête viendrait sûrement pour ne pas mettre à mal son sens de l'honneur, après tout, c'était le seul à supporter sa présence.

-**Et pourrais-tu éviter de mettre sur la liste le Baron Sanglant, s'il-te-plaît ? Il n'inspire pas grand monde et... **

Mais le fantôme le coupa poliment :

-**Désolé Nicholas**, fit-elle. **Merci, mais j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir et surtout d'encaisser la nouvelle, si ça ne vous pose pas de problème ?**

Celui-ci la regarda les yeux ronds. Où était donc les « s'il-vous plaîîît Nick ! » ? Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'elle lui parle avec politesse et sans pleurnicher.

-**Bien sûr**, balbutia-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Mimi le remercia et retourna à ses tuyaux, le laissant intrigué.

-**Tu es devenu lassée, ma grande... Trop peut-être. Il est temps pour toi de faire tes preuves...** Murmura-t-il en la voyant traverser le mur du couloir.

Le monde est cruel...

C'est ce que pensait Mimi. A genoux sur le sol carrelé des toilettes pour filles, le fantôme pleurait encore et encore. Les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues n'étaient pas chaudes mais glacées. Est-ce qu'un fantôme pouvait pleurer ? Certainement, elle en était la preuve... Mais aucun de ses compères ne se plaignait sans cesse de pouvoir hanter les nombreuses personnes qui vivaient au château. Au début, c'était amusant, mais maintenant le jeu en était devenu ennuyeux.

En général, Mimi ne pleurait jamais vraiment devant les élèves, elle se contentait de sangloter bruyamment, en espérant se faire réconforter. Habitués, les quelques rares passants n'y prêtaient plus attention à présent. Mais s'ils étaient passés par là à ce moment, ils se seraient automatiquement portés au secours du fantôme à lunettes rondes.

En effet, Mimi dégageait une telle détresse que personne n'aurait pu l'ignorer. Elle avait de bonne raison de se laisser aller comme tel.

Combien de temps avait-elle vu défiler les élèves, et leurs enfants, puis leurs petits-enfants ? Trop pour elle... Pourquoi diable, n'avait-elle pas eu la chance de finir ses études ? De tomber amoureuse et de fonder une famille ?

Peut-être avait-elle été trop laide ou trop agaçante... Seul Merlin le savait.

Si seulement Olive ne l'avait pas énervé, elle n'en serait pas là à présent...

Dans la flaque d'eau juste devant elle, elle put voir son reflet. Des longs cheveux lisses pendant lamentablement, un corps trapu recroquevillé sur lui, de grosses lunettes rondes et un visage banal et triste.

Mimi ne se souvenait même plus de la couleur de ses yeux. Pourtant, c'était la chose, qui dans son existence de mortelle, se trouvait être la plus belle chez elle.

Elle n'avait jamais mérité ça... être détesté parce qu'on ne la connaissait et ne la comprenait pas. Toute l'injustice du monde se retrouvait chez elle et pourtant, ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle osait se permettre de montrer son immense souffrance. Elle avait juste besoin de compagnie et de compréhension. Qui était prêt à surmonter sa détresse ? Personne, personne n'était là pour elle.

Elle voulait tant revoir sa famille une dernière fois. Sa mère, si belle... L'avait-elle déçue ? Déçue pour avoir été aussi laide ? Ou pour s'être fait misérablement tuée par on ne sait quoi ?

Se souvenant de la vie qu'elle avait mené jusqu'à maintenant, elle releva la tête vers le plafond et hurla, hurla et hurla... Quand sa voix se brisa enfin, Mimi sentit le sol trembler. Elle regarda autour d'elle, croyant à une quelconque hallucination.

Les murs s'écroulaient déversant un nuage de poussière et de pierres brisées, les lavabos lâchèrent un torrent d'eau en se fissurant et le carrelage se brisa. Paniquée, Mimi voulu s'envoler en l'air, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha et la retint au sol. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que sa peau commençait à prendre des couleurs. Elle pouvait sentir ses cheveux dans son cou et ses larmes, chaudes, sur ses joues. Elle toucha le sol du bout des doigts et les retira quand de l'eau pénétra dans ses ongles.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir autre chose. Soudain, tout devint noir.

* * *

**2021**

_Si l'amour n'est qu'erreur et souffrance, un cœur peut être fier de n'avoir point aimé._

* * *

Main dans la main, se lançant des regards amoureux, ils affrontaient la Grande Salle avec fierté. Personne n'aurait pu s'imaginer qu'un Malefoy et une Weasley pouvaient finir un jour ensemble. Pourtant c'était le cas. Après tout, on aurait pu s'en douter puisqu'Albus était devenu le meilleur ami de Scorpius dès son premier jour à Poudlard. Non ça ne pouvait être possible... Rose ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça...Et c'est avec un énorme effort qu'elle se força à sourire. Quand tout le monde se fut réjoui pour le nouveau couple, Lucy se retira vers la salle commune des Gryffons.

A pas lents, elle cheminait entre les couloirs quand une main ferme et douce se referma sur son poignet. Priant pour que la personne à qui elle appartenait ne soit pas celle qu'elle cherchait à éviter à tout prix, la jeune fille se retourna craintivement. Elle fut soulagée quand elle reconnut les beaux yeux bleus de Lysander.

Le fils de Luna avait les cheveux aussi blonds qu'elle et son regard rêveur. Il attirait beaucoup par sa sympathie et était très aimé. C'était de plus le meilleur ami de Lucy. Il la regarda avec un mélange de pitié et de compréhension qui la fit se sentir mal à l'aise. Il avait enfin percé le secret qui la rongeait depuis bien longtemps.

-**Je suis désolé**, souffla-t-il avec douceur.

-**Pourquoi ?** Fit-elle mine de ne pas comprendre.

-**Tu sais très bien pourquoi... **

La blessure encore fraîche que son cœur portait en elle, se rouvrit un peu plus et elle fit d'immense effort pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

-**Ne t'en fais pas pour moi**, le rassura-t-elle en s'efforça d'être convaincante mais d'une voix si faible que derrière son masque, on devinait aisément sa détresse. **Je vais bien, seulement j'ai envie d'être seule... Je suis fatiguée de tout ça.**

Et c'était un euphémisme. Fatiguée n'était pas le mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, usée était bien plus approprié. Le blond contempla le visage de son amie mais finit par coopérer.

-**D'accord... **Murmura-t-il.

Il relâcha sa main et elle continua sa route.

-**Lucy !** L'interpela-t-il soudain.

Elle se retourna, craintive.

-**Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver...**

-**Bien sûr**, sourit-elle tristement. **Bien sûr que je le sais...**

Ces derniers mots, à peine murmurés, Lysander les entendit pourtant très bien.

Arrivée à la porte de la salle de bain des Préfets, Lucy la ferma à clé et se déshabilla. Une larme commença à rouler sur sa joue, bientôt suivie par une autre. Elle ne les essuya pas, mais retint un sanglot. C'en était trop pour elle. Elle n'avait plus la force de se mentir et elle s'accorda ce moment pour déverser sa peine loin des regards, surtout de lui. Loin de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle serait, mieux elle se porterait. C'était ce qu'elle essayait de se dire.

Mais pourquoi Rose ? Sa cousine avait bien dût remarquer ses sentiments pour Scorpius! Alors pourquoi avoir accepté de sortir avec lui ? Elles avaient toujours étaient en « compétition », mais elle n'aurait jamais osé faire quelque chose de tel à Rosie...

Sans dire un mot, Lucy tourna le robinet de la douche et laissa couler l'eau tiède sur sa peau claire, ses larmes s'y mêlant.

La vie était si injuste. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tombée amoureuse de Lysander à la place du blond coureur de jupon ? Pourtant, elle se souvint de son expression dé béatitude dans la Grande Salle. Il avait l'air bien avec Rose, comme s'il avait enfin muri et l'avait choisi à la place de sa confidente.

-**Moi aussi je veux être aimée**, sanglota la brune.

Car au grand malheur de la Weasley, elle n'avait pas les cheveux roux comme sa famille. Bien sûr James et Albus aussi, ainsi que Victoire, Roxanne et Fred, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de les préoccuper plus que ça... Ils n'avaient guère de mal à s'adapter à Poudlard contrairement à elle. Les gens doutaient toujours de son appartenance à la famille quand ils la voyaient pour la première. C'était dur à accepter mais c'était comme cela.

Une grande colère envahit soudain le cœur si fragile de la sorcière et elle frappa le mur devant elle de son poing. Horrifié par son geste brusque, elle qui d'habitude n'avait jamais recours à la violence, elle arrêta la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette.

N'ayant pas le courage de sortir affronter Rose et son horrible sourire victorieux, elle s'assit contre le mur, sur le tapis rouge et or. Avait-elle vraiment le droit d'être dans cette maison ? Lucy ne se pensait guère d'ôter de courage. Elle ferma les yeux, sans penser que celui-ci allait être mis à mal pendant les prochains jours.

Doucement, elle s'endormit baignée dans la peine et le chagrin...

* * *

**1999**

_Ce n'est pas la haine qui nous tue, c'est l'amour quand il est trop fort_

* * *

Depuis quand cette situation infernale durait-elle ? Depuis quand se lançaient-ils donc insultes sur insultes ? Depuis quand se détestaient-ils autant ?

Oh, Drago s'en souvenait très bien. C'était, le jour où on leur avait annoncé que tous deux étaient promis l'un à l'autre, sans aucune échappatoire, leur destin choisit pour eux. Et c'était inévitable.

Astoria s'était révoltée, débattue auprès de son père mais rien à faire... C'était une des raisons pour laquelle, il l'admirait, c'est à dire pour sa bravoure. Lui n'avait rien dit. Il avait agis comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire avec lâcheté, se contentant d'hocher la tête et de la fermer. Il s'était résolu à ça et même s'il était déçu de ne pouvoir dire ce qu'il avait envie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que mieux valait Astoria que Pansy ou Daphnée, qui soit dit en passant, étaient toutes les deux semblables en plusieurs points : Glousseuse, collante, toujours à faire des régimes pour « être la plus belle » et horriblement trop maquillée.

De l'avis de beaucoup de personne, la plus jeune des Greengrass était, disait-on, beaucoup plus charmante que sa sœur. Au lieu d'être toujours renfrognée, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à tout le monde, sauf à Drago (qu'elle détestait cordialement), elle était joyeuse et pleine de vie. Elle adorait voyager et n'aimait pas être à la botte de quelqu'un. Aux robes de grand couturier sorcier, elle préférait un bon vieux jeans et sa chemise préférée pour sortir se balader.

Drago qui voulait profiter de sa vie avant son union, jouait les Dom juan et les briseurs de cœurs. Ayant deux ans de plus qu'Astoria, il avait bénéficié dès sa sortie de Poudlard -tout comme Harry Potter- d'un poste d'Auror au Ministère de la Magie et excellait dans le domaine.

Comme à chaque début de vacance d'été, Drago alla chercher Astoria à la Gare King's Cross. Il arriva avec cinq minutes d'avance et patienta sur un banc.

Astoria venait juste de finir sa dernière année à Poudlard et étant déjà fiancés, les deux jeunes gens allaient bientôt célébrer leur union en fin septembre. C'était le mariage mondain sorcier le plus attendu de la saison, et on disait qu'il serait plus beau encore que la fête ayant été organisée pour fêter la mort de Voldemort.

Mais Drago savait pertinemment que ça ne plaisait pas à sa fiancée. D'un, elle se mariait avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas, deux, elle avait toujours rêvée de se marier en petit comité, avec une jolie robe blanche et un bouquet de fleurs sauvages dans les mains. Un mariage simple... A son image.

Si on lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait donné les rennes à Astoria, mais sa mère et sa belle-mère avaient l'air si enjouées à faire les préparatifs et les invitations que mieux valait ne pas les décevoir.

Drago sortit de ses pensées en entendant le train arriver. Il se leva avec grâce et regarda les élèves descendre des wagons avec frénésie. Certains se disaient à bientôt, d'autre riaient et d'autre encore pleuraient.

Parmi ceux qui riaient se trouvait une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, courts et partants dans tous les sens. Elle avait des yeux bleus indigo et un visage jovial. Elle éclata de rire en voyant ses amis accourir vers elle en pleurant pour lui dire au revoir. Elle les serra dans ses bras en leur promettant de les retrouver bientôt et se tourna alors vers Drago. A son plus grand découragement, celui-ci soupira devant son sourire, qui s'effaça dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

Quel parfait tableau du Ying et du Yang. Les deux êtres qui étaient entièrement différents, avaient aussi l'air de se compléter parfaitement.

-**Pourquoi t'es-tu coupée les cheveux ?** Se révolta le jeune homme.

Astoria ne parut guère surprise de cet accueil si peu chaleureux.

-**Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, Malefoy**, fit-elle ironiquement. **J'avais envie d'essayer une nouvelle coupe, ou est-ce que se couper les cheveux est un droit que tu m'interdis dès à présent? **

Drago se renfrogna.

-**Bien sûr que non**, maugréa-t-il. **Mais les femmes de notre rang se doivent d'avoir les cheveux longs...**

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-**Mais pourquoi dois-tu toujours de conformer aux règles, Malefoy ?! Tu n'es jamais docile d'habitude et tu ne respectes rien, et surtout pas les règlements ! Tu n'obéis à rien d'autre qu'à ton père ! Mais il est mort et maintenant fais-toi une raison ! Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, bon sang ! **

Drago crispa la mâchoire, signe que la brune était allée trop loin. Il serra les poings sous la colère. Etant né Malefoy, il avait toujours su maîtriser ses sentiments et ne laissait rien le perturber. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa fiancée.

-**Ne parle pas de choses dont tu ne sais rien, Greengrass**, lâcha-t-il froidement.

-**Tu as raison**, souffla-t-elle avec colère. **Merlin, comme j'aurais voulu vivre à une autre époque, rien que pour être loin de toi ! **

Le beau blond ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais une grande secousse les fit tomber en avant pour l'un et en arrière pour l'autre. Astoria atterrit violement sur Drago, tandis que les murs autours d'eux s'écroulaient les uns sur les autres.

Les passants avaient disparus et tout semblait s'effondrer sur eux. La sorcière jeta un regard paniqué à Drago qui gardait son calme, imperturbable, ses yeux gris cherchant une solution. Mais il n'y en avait pas et au vue de la situation, tout était dû à la magie, il en était certain.

Il avisa le plafond et entoura Astoria de ses bras pour la protéger du choc lié à la chute d'un bloc de pierre. Puis tout devint noir...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre Un**

_L'embêtant avec la résurrection, c'est qu'il faut mourir avant_

* * *

Mimi ouvrit les yeux. Avait-elle rêvée ? Est-ce qu'au moins un fantôme pouvait rêver ? C'était son impression... Peut-être qu'après un certain temps à être ainsi, les fantômes finissaient par s'endormir quelques fois et faire des sortes de rêves...  
Ne se posant pas plus de question, elle releva la tête et fut soudain aveuglée par la lumière devant elle. Ça aussi c'était nouveau. Un fantôme aveuglé par la lumière ?  
Elle papillonna des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était allongée sur quelque chose d'extrêmement confortable : Un lit. Relevant la tête, aussi surprise que terrifiée, Mimi s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une chambre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais celle-ci lui était étrangement familière.

-**Mais c'est ma chambre... **Murmura-t-elle.

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche surprise par le son de sa voix, si différente que d'habitude. Plus grave et plus féminine. Elle retira vivement sa main en sentant ses lèvres appuyées par celle-ci.  
Incrédule, elle fixa ses mains. Elles étaient blanches. Pas transparentes. Blanches. Et ses doigts recouverts soigneusement d'un vernis rouge clair.

-**C'est impossible !** Lâcha-t-elle. **Merlin, si tu m'entends, dis-moi que je suis au Paradis, ou au Walhalla, ou même au Nirvana, qu'importe ! **

Doucement, et avec mille précautions, elle mit un pied par terre puis un deuxième. Le parquet sous ses pieds lui apparut étrange. Elle bougea ses orteils et sursauta quand ils remuèrent. Hésitante, elle se releva et fit quelque pas.

Comme c'était étrange, elle qui pendant des années avait pris l'habitude de flotter, voilà qu'elle pouvait marcher et peut-être même danser. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle fit un pas de côté et fit une petite pirouette. Manque de chance, son pied percuta violemment la table de chevet à ses côtés.  
Elle lâcha un cri mélangé entre la douleur et la surprise. Elle s'assit sur le lit et observa sa cheville. Une petite rougeur, rien de bien méchant, était apparu mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle sourit, heureuse de pouvoir ressentir quelque chose, même si c'était dû à une blessure.  
Mimi observa fixement la pièce. Tout était en place comme quand elle l'avait laissée avant de partir pour Poudlard, l'année où elle est morte. Les posters de Quidditch, l'écharpe des Serdaigles, soigneusement accrochée au dos de la chaise devant le bureau envahi de livres, les photos noires et blanches d'elle et de son petit frère, à côté de son lit...

Attendez voir ! Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'était pas elle sur la photo. C'était une jolie fille aux cheveux bouclés soigneusement coiffés et à l'allure gracieuse. Elle souriait à l'objectif de ses dents parfaitement alignées et blanches. On devinait que ses lèvres, même sans les couleurs de la fin du XXème, étaient recouvertes délicatement d'un rouge à lèvre foncé. Il y avait plein d'autre photo de cette jeune femme. Pourtant, le fantôme était sûr que c'était elle qui y était autrefois.  
Mimi en avait vu des looks, des styles et de la mode, mais c'était de loin celui des années 1940, qu'elle préférait. Avec ses femmes classes et bien coiffées, se baladant dans la rue, au bras d'un marin, d'un soldat ou d'un aviateur en costume militaire, prêts à aller danser l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à l'aube.

Prise de doute, Mimi s'approcha craintivement du miroir de son armoire et se contempla bouche bée. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien elle sur les photos. Ses cheveux bruns autrefois lisses, dessinaient des spirales de boucles étonnement parfaites sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas changé de taille et restait donc assez petite, mais avait gagné un peu de poitrine et des jolies formes. Pour la première fois de son existence, Mimi se trouva belle à en mourir. Émerveillée, elle approcha son visage du miroir et observa ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu limpide, doux et à la fois sérieux. Elle sourit. La jeune fille avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Mais elle n'en eut guère le loisir car une voix s'éleva d'en dessous de sa chambre.

-**Madeleine !**

Elle sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. Elle avait toujours été habituée à se faire appeler « Mimi la boutonneuse » ou « Mimi Geignarde » ou « Mimi Pleurnicharde », mais jamais « Madeleine ».  
Se remettant de ce choc, elle prêta plus d'attention à la voix féminine.

-**Mimi ! Le déjeuner est prêt ! Descend vite, ça va refroidir ! **

Avant d'ouvrir la porte elle regarda si sa tenue était assez correcte pour descendre devant sa famille. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se rappeler si dans ses souvenirs, elle allait déjeuner lavée et habillée. En remarquant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle lissa les plis de sa robe de nuit blanche et ouvrit la porte.  
La brune mit un pied dans le couloir et regarda avec émerveillement les grandes fenêtres au bout du mur, laissant passer la lumière du jour. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa les doux rayons du soleil lui lécher la peau.  
Puis se rappelant qu'elle était attendue, elle ne s'attarda pas sur les innombrables portes que contenait le couloir. Elle descendit une à une les marches de l'escalier en bois en regardant attentivement les lieux. Tout était là où elle se souvenait avoir grandi : le rocking-chair de maman, le fauteuil de papa et les jouets au sol de Jaden.  
Une agréable odeur de beurre chaud s'éleva dans l'air et Mimi n'eut qu'à suivre la douce senteur pour retrouver la cuisine. Sa mère s'y activait déjà, une cuillère en bois dans la main et un tablier autour des hanches, elle était très belle.  
Pourtant, Nina ne ressemblait en rien à sa fille à part ses beaux yeux bleus. En effet, la maman était aussi blonde que Mimi était brune. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon élégant dont aucune mèche ne sortait. Elle avait les lèvres recouvertes d'un rouge cerise et était mince et souriante.

-**Bonjour**, souffla Mimi, mal à l'aise.

Nina se retourna et vint la serrer dans ses bras en la voyant. Le fantôme faillit éclater en sanglot devant ce geste de tendresse. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu de telle marque d'amour?

-**Tu as bien dormis ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. **Jaden n'a pas arrêter de faire des aller et retour jusqu'à notre chambre... Ton père a mis une demi-heure avant de l'autoriser à venir dormir avec nous.**

Mimi se rappelait très bien que son père était un homme sévère et dur, mais particulièrement aimant quand il le voulait. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait sûrement être sortit pour acheter son journal et le lait avant le petit déjeuner.  
La jeune fille s'assit à la table et avisa avec intérêt les fruits dans un panier, les pancakes préparés par sa mère et les muffins encore tout chaud.  
D'une main tremblante, elle prit une pomme rouge et croqua dedans. Une saveur exquise réveilla son palet et elle savoura le goût merveilleux du fruit, n'en faisant qu'une bouchée. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir manger de la bonne nourriture.  
Elle se servit d'un pancake auquel elle rajouta du sirop d'érable. Avec sa cuillère, elle découpa un bout vide de toute substance dorée et le mit sur sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux. Délicieux. Elle prit alors un autre bout, cette fois-ci avec le sirop. Hum... Encore plus délicieux.  
C'est à ce moment-là que choisit le père de Mimi pour entrer, son journal à la main et la bouteille de lait dans l'autre.

-**Richard !** Jubila Nina.

L'homme brun aux lunettes carrées embrasa sa femme sur les lèvres et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille. Il s'assit à ses côtés et déplia le journal.

-**Mm**, grommela-t-il. **Encore des bombardements allemands... **

Les mots prononcés firent l'effet d'un coup de poing à Mimi. C'était vrai... Elle avait vécue en pleine Seconde Guerre Mondiale !

-**Les Japonais ont aussi attaqués la base américaine de Pearl Harbor, les idiots... Si les Etats-Unis rentrent en guerre à nos côtés, les Nazis n'ont plus aucune chance...**

Richard savait bien de quoi il parlait. Il avait lui-même était général dans l'armée de terre anglaise avant de rencontrer Nina, infirmière à cette époque. Tombé amoureux et ayant fondé une famille, il avait pris sa retraite militaire et s'était reconverti en pharmacien, ayant fait quelques études de médecine par le passé, avant de changer de voie.  
Des petit pas dans le salon sortirent la jeune fille de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête vers la porte où une tête blonde apparut bientôt. Jaden ressemblait autant à sa mère que Mimi ressemblait à son père, avec ses cheveux blonds clairs et sa joie de vivre hors du commun. A cinq ans, il était déjà d'une vivacité sans pareil pour son âge.

-**Bonjour**, fit-il d'une voix fluette et endormit, en se frottant les yeux.

Mimi sourit devant ce spectacle attendrissant. Elle avait oublié à quel point son petit frère était mignon à croquer, enfin, quand il ne jouait pas les petites pestes...

-**Mais qui voilà ?** dit Richard en levant le nez de son journal. **Un petit enquiquineur... Tu es fatigué ? Tant mieux ! Ça t'apprendra à nous réveiller toutes les cinq minutes pour venir dormir avec nous... **

Nina resta dubitative devant le visage angélique de son fils.

-**S'il continue à faire des cauchemars, il devra aller chez le médecin... **Finit-elle par lâcher.

-**Non !** S'écria-t-il en courant vers son père et en s'accrochant à l'une de ses jambes. **Je n'aime pas les docteurs !**

-**Ça, ça a au moins le mérite d'être honnête**, grommela Richard.

-**Mais toi, c'est pas pareil**, répliqua le petit garçon en levant la tête et en lui faisant les yeux doux. **Toi tu regardes pas partout si j'ai un grave problème...**

-**Oui**, répondit le papa. **Parce que je sais directement où tu as mal, parce que tu es mon fils et que quand tu m'expliques ce que tu as, j'arrive un tant soit peu à comprendre ton langage bizarre. Et puis de toute façon, personne n'ira chez le médecin. Mimi, à ton âge, faisait les mêmes cauchemars et c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle soit une sorcière. Et peut-être que toi aussi tu en es un, alors maintenant, si tu voulais bien lâcher ma jambe et t'asseoir, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, Jaden. **

Le petit blond se calma et relâcha son emprise sur son père. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de sa mère en lui offrant son plus beau sourire, comme pour lui prouver qu'au moins, son père le secourrait toujours. Mimi rit devant ce spectacle. Elle avait toujours été heureuse d'être née dans une famille Moldue comme la sienne, sans se sentir différente de ses membres puisqu'ils l'acceptaient comme elle l'était. Ils l'encourageaient même à suivre une carrière de Médicomage.

-**En fait, Mimi**, fit son père. **J'ai reçu un hibou de ton collège. Ils disent que la rentrée est au 1er septembre. Ta liste des fournitures aussi. Je t'emmènerai demain à Londres pour faire les courses. **

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-**C'est bien, ma chérie**, dit Nina. **Tu rentres en septième année, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop dur. Mais bon, tu as eu tes BUSEs avec réussite, je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que tu n'auras aucun mal par la suite... Même cette année... Surtout que ça fait trois ans que tu n'es pas retournée à Poudlard.**

Mimi avala de travers et commença à toussoter. Pour se calmer, elle prit un verre de jus d'orange et le bus d'une traite. Trois ans ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ses parents la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et elle préféra ne pas poser de questions qui auraient pu sembler étranges. Elle se renseignerait plus tard auprès de Jaden...  
Quand tout le monde eut fini, Mimi retourna à sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle choisit une jolie robe jaune à dentelle, serrée à la taille par une ceinture du même tissu. Après s'être lavée, elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Ne sachant plus où se trouvait l'endroit, elle se balada dans la maison, ouvrant quelques portes, ci et là, quand elle arriva dans une grande pièce étrange.  
C'était sa pièce à elle, là où avant, elle venait se réfugier pour s'échapper l'espace de quelques instants du monde au dehors. Mimi avait un don pour écrire des histoires et les écrivait le plus souvent ici.  
Elle s'approcha de la table ronde en verre et effleura les parchemins neufs du bout des doigts. Elle sourit béatement en voyant ses affaires de sorcellerie posées dans un coin. Arrivant vers une étagère remplie de livres de potions et de métamorphose, elle vit la petite boîte en bois dans laquelle se trouvait, soigneusement rangée, sa baguette.

Prise d'une grande excitation, Mimi prit la boîte reliée de cuir et l'ouvrit. Sa baguette en bois de saule l'attendait patiemment. La particularité de l'objet était qu'il n'y avait ni ventricule de dragon, ni crin de licorne à l'intérieur. Mais une chose beaucoup plus rare et précieuse qu'une plume de phénix : un cheveu de sylphe. D'après ce qu'avez compris la jeune fille, les sylphes avaient disparus depuis des lustres.  
La baguette avait appartenue à quelqu'un avant elle, mais à l'époque, Mimi n'avait pas tenu trop compte de ce que radotait Ollivanders. Après tout, elle n'avait que onze ans, et presque soixante-quinze ans sont passés depuis.  
Subjuguée par le bout de bâton dans sa main, elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Elle allait prononcer une formule quand elle se rappela que la Magie en dehors de Poudlard était interdite. Déçue, elle reposa sa merveille délicatement dans son écrin.  
Un bruit la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vers la porte. Deux yeux bleus la fixaient intensément.

-**J'entre !** Fit sans ménagement Jaden.

Il vint jusqu'à elle et s'assit sur l'une des chaises de la table. Sans le quitter des yeux, la brune l'imita et choisit une chaise devant lui.

-**Dis-moi**, commença-t-elle. **Toi qui sais tout...**

Mieux valait flatter l'ego du petit blond, avant un interrogatoire. Mimi sourit en voyant son frère prendre un air digne.

-**Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi je n'étais pas à Poudlard ces trois dernières années ? **

Jaden prit un bonbon dans sa poche et entreprit de déballer le sachet avant de le mettre dans sa bouche.

-**Ben, t'étais à Beauxton**, marmonna-t-il comme si c'était évident.

Il doit vouloir dire Beauxbâtons, pensa Mimi, seulement, le caramel ne doit pas l'aider à prononcer correctement le nom de l'école.

-**Et pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle, faignant l'indifférence en regardant ses écrits sur une feuille.

-**Section français**, fit-il en haussant les épaules. **Mais comme y a la guerre, t'étais bien obligée de rentrer !**

Tout s'expliquait à présent. Mimi y voyait très clair. Mais une nouvelle question s'imposa alors dans son esprit.  
Quelle réputation avait-elle donc laissé à Poudlard pendant son absence ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Deux**

_Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin_

* * *

-**Réveille-toi... Allez !** La pressa la voix avec douceur.

Lucy papillonna des yeux en tentant avec effort de s'évader de sa torpeur. Elle avait mal de partout, comme si elle avait dormi sur un sol inconfortable et froid pendant des heures. C'était apparemment le cas puisque quand elle bougea sa main droite, elle sentit quelque chose de lisse sous ses doigts.  
Elle se rappela soudain des événements passés. Tentant de maîtriser ses larmes qui avaient déjà tant coulées, elle regarda autour d'elle et croisa le regard bleu limpide d'un garçon agenouillé à ses côtés. Il avait les cheveux auburn et ses yeux étaient empreints de malice et d'amusement. Lucy avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où.

-**Bonjour**, fit-il poliment.

Elle se releva sur les coudes en l'observant. Elle ne le connaissait pas et de nature assez méfiante, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

-**Où suis-je ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-**A Poudlard**, répondit-il avec évidence. **Dans la salle de bain des préfets.**

C'est à ce moment que Lucy se rendit compte d'un élément étrange. Le jeune homme portait un uniforme démodé, fait d'une cravate sur une chemise blanche bouffante, retenue par un gilet noir, et d'une redingote. Les couleurs rouges et or du premier élément montraient très bien qu'il était à Gryffondor. On aurait dit un personnage tout droit sorti des romans de Jane Austin, un écrivain Moldue que Lucy admirait particulièrement.  
La jeune fille rougit en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une serviette mollement enroulée autour de sa taille. Elle ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine en détournant la tête de l'inconnu, cramoisie. Soudain conscient de la gêne qu'il provoquait en elle, celui-ci enleva sa veste et la mit sur ses épaules, de façon à la couvrir.

-**Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?** fit-il. **Je n'ai pas le privilège de te connaître. **

Encore un fait étrange. Tout le monde connaissait les membres de la famille Weasley-Potter.

-**Lucy. Lucy Weasley...**

-**Moi, c'est Albus, Albus Dumbledore.**

La brune cligna des yeux, médusée.

-**C'est une plaisanterie ?** Grommela-t-elle. **Parce que si c'est le cas, elle est de très mauvais goût. **

Mais derrière l'air surpris et le sourire amusé du roux, elle dût reconnaître qu'il correspondait parfaitement à la description faîte pas oncle Harry, si ce n'est qu'il avait les cheveux plus courts, s'arrêtant au cou et rien qu'une fine barbe de quelques jours. Pas de lunettes en demi-lune, surement beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir la vue brouillée par la vieillesse.

-**Non**, rit-il. **Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Désolé d'avoir interrompu ton sommeil, mais je voulais repartir quand j'ai vu que tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar. Tu gesticulais en sanglotant et j'ai décidé de rester jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Malheureusement, il reste à peine une demi-heure avant le début des cours et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te prévenir... **

Lucy resta bouche bée. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux et sincère, qu'il lui était difficile de ne pas le croire.

-**En quelle année es-tu ? **Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

-**Septième. Je vais avoir dix-huit ans en janvier. Et toi ?**

-**Sixième.**

Elle hésita.

-**Et... En quelle année sommes-nous ?** Risqua-t-elle.

Il la scruta un moment. Albus décela de la crainte dans ses yeux bleus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il fallait lui faire confiance et la rassurer, rester avec elle. Le pire c'était qu'il en avait envie. Il n'avait jamais été très intéressé par les filles auparavant, mais celle-ci dégageait une attraction irrésistible sur lui.  
Si Gellert avait été là, il l'aurait tué pour son comportement étrange et c'est sur cette pensée des plus joyeuses qu'il répondit :

-**En 1899, novembre, le 25 pour être exact.**

Albus vit le visage de Lucy blanchir et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire autre chose, elle le devança :

-**Albus, pourrais-tu me conduire jusqu'au directeur, s'il te plaît ?** lâcha-t-elle après un silence gêné.

-**Bien sûr**, fit-il incertain.

Il se releva, puis avisant la tenue de la jolie brune, il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître des vêtements, sûrement l'uniforme, et l'informa qu'il l'attendait dans le couloir. Lucy se releva difficilement. Ses jambes tremblaient tout comme ses mains. Elle se rappela alors des histoires d'Hermione, qui lui avait raconté ses voyages dans le temps pendant sa troisième année.  
Peut-être avait-elle fait pareil ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Albus la conduisit quelques temps plus tard jusqu'au bureau de Dexter Fortescue. En arrivant, la gargouille s'ouvrit aussitôt, ce qui surprit la jeune fille.

-**N'y a-t-il donc aucun mot de passe ?** demanda-t-elle à Albus.

-**Non**, dit-il comme s'il était d'accord avec elle sur ce point. **C'est vraiment idiot de ne pas en mettre, mais je suppose que le directeur a ses raisons... **

Sur ce, il lui sourit ce qui faillit déclencher une crise cardiaque à Lucy qui se retint pour ne pas laisser un sourire satisfait s'étaler sur sa figure. C'était vrai après tout, si elle s'entichait d'un garçon qui d'un avait sûrement du succès auprès de centaine de filles, et de deux qui vivait au début du vingtième siècle, ç'aurait été bien sa veine...  
Calmant les battements fous de son coeur, elle passa avant lui puisqu'il fit une révérence pour lui montrer que les femmes entraient avant les hommes. Le geste parut des plus normaux à Albus qui haussa un sourcil en voyant la mine surprise de la sorcière.

-**On peut dire que là d'où je viens, beaucoup de garçons ne sont pas... Comment dire ? Galants... **S'excusa-t-elle avec un regard triste.

-**On dirait que tu parles d'un autre monde**, fit remarquer Albus.

Lucy détourna la tête, très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur... Surtout pas ici.

-**Je viens de Durmstrang**, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

-**Oh.**

Oui, tu peux le dire, pensa la jolie brune. Ce n'est pas une école que je fréquenterais au début du vingtième siècle... Avec toutes ces persécutions.

-**Pourquoi en es-tu parti ? **

Mais elle n'eut ni le temps de réfléchir à la réponse, ni le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Un homme d'un certain âge se retrouva aussitôt devant eux. Il était corpulent et avait un long nez rouge, comme s'il venait à peine de boire un petit verre de vin. Malgré ça, il avait l'air d'avoir les idées parfaitement claires et son regard vert brillait de gentillesse.

-**Mais qui avons-nous là ?** Dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. **Bonjour à vous Albus. Qui m'amenez-vous donc de si bon matin? Avec espérance, non une histoire d'idiotie ou de bêtises? **

-**Non, monsieur le directeur. C'est mademoiselle Lucy Weasley, une nouvelle élève d'après mes récentes informations. Elle nous vient de Durmstrang.**

L'homme leva un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun geste qui aurait pu témoigner de sa surprise.

-**En effet, il est clair que Mr Romanof m'avait fait parvenir une lettre à votre sujet, mademoiselle. Vous m'en voyez extrêmement désolé d'avoir eu la négligence d'oublier. **

Lucy resta dubitative. La sorcière n'en revenait pas, il jouait le jeu ! Le vieil homme invita les deux jeunes gens à s'asseoir devant son bureau et s'installa devant eux. Sa table était recouverte de dizaines de livres de toutes formes, de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs. Une collection de plumes d'oiseaux était soigneusement posée dans un écrin en bois recouvert sur les bords par de l'or d'une grande finesse. La sorcière eut du mal à détourner les yeux des dizaines d'objets bizarres posés sur la table. A ses côtés, Albus n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde surpris par ce bureau pour le moins intriguant.

Il lui sourit dans l'intention de la rassurer. Elle ne put que lui rendre une grimace, geste vain pour lui retourner son gentil sourire. Il comprit tout de même le geste et reporta son attention sur le visage du directeur.

-**Très bien**, dit-il. **Alors, mademoiselle, votre ancien directeur m'a fait parvenir votre dossier et je dois reconnaître qu'il est vraiment très bon. J'ai l'immense espoir que tout cela continuera, même si je n'en doute pas une seconde. **

Lucy resta muette. Peut-être avait-elle un rôle à jouer ici. Si c'était le cas, il fallait qu'elle s'acquitte de cette mission, qu'importe soit-elle. Jadis, sa grand-mère maternelle lui avait raconté des tas d'histoire d'héros qui avaient changés le monde sorcier par leur bravoure et leur acte. Elle ignorait pourquoi c'était elle qui avait été choisie parce qu'elle doutait fortement de ses capacités à réussir. En était-elle capable ? Apparemment on l'y avait jugé apte.

-**Je vois aussi que vous étiez dans la maison des Irengard à Durmstrang... Ce qui correspond à Gryffondor chez nous. C'est justement la maison qu'occupe Mr Dumbledore. **

Il lança un sourire poli à la sorcière qui hocha la tête.

-**Je pense que ce jeune homme ne verra aucun inconvénient à vous escorter à Poudlard pendant vos premiers jours... **

-**Mais bien sûr**, s'empressa d'approuver le roux avec gaieté.

-**Je pense que nous avons fait le tour des principales questions. Je dois hélas m'absenter et je crains de devoir vous demandez de revenir demain après vos premiers cours, miss Weasley. Nous n'avons pas fini de parler de certaines choses...**

La jeune femme se leva à la suite du préfet en chef et tous deux prirent congés du directeur.  
Le futur génie de la Magie expliqua toutes les règles et toutes les fonctions des objets à Poudlard qu'ils trouvèrent sur leur chemin. Même si Lucy connaissait déjà tous des lieux, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et fut attentive aux propos élogieux du lion. C'était intéressant d'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un d'une autre époque sur les lieux qui les entouraient. Elle était ébahie de l'enjouement dont il faisait preuve en commentant tous les couloirs, les escaliers et tableaux des étages.  
Plusieurs élèves en route pour les premiers cours, ou se précipitant dans la Grande Salle dans l'espoir d'attraper une tartine, se retournèrent sur leur passage. Quelques filles lancèrent des regards mauvais à la nouvelle brune qui osait profiter d'un instant avec le préfet en chef.  
La salle commune était restée au même endroit. C'était toujours la grosse dame qui gardait son entrée. Bizarrement, elle paraissait plus en santé. Les couleurs de sa toile étaient beaucoup plus vives que dans le souvenir de la jeune femme.

-**Hortensia**, déclara Albus.

Le tableau s'ouvrit.

-**Comme tu le sais, chaque salle commune a son propre fonctionnement et ses propres règles. Aucun élève de Gryffondor n'est censé connaître le mot de passe des Serpentard, encore moins où se trouve leur salle commune ! Sauf les préfets, évidemment... **

Le sorcier ignorait que Lucy savait pertinemment où vivaient les verts et argents. Scorpius l'y avait emmenée plusieurs fois, faisant fi des règles. En se rappelant du garçon aux cheveux blonds, le coeur de la brune se serra violemment dans sa poitrine, comme un étau. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait sans doute fricoter avec Rose et ne s'être même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait disparu.  
Lucy serra les poings de rage. La vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau ? Tant pis, elle trouverait le bonheur autre part. Ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner. Elle était une Weasley, elle faisait partie de ceux qui n'abandonnaient jamais. Que disait son père, déjà ? Ah oui, mieux vaut apprécier quelqu'un qui nous le rendra de bon coeur.  
Et même si la brune aimait profondément Scorpius, elle avait désormais compris que pour lui, elle n'était rien. Elle resterait toujours la bonne copine, la confidente. Mais jamais il n'éprouverait quelque chose d'autre pour elle. Jamais il ne pourrait satisfaire ses attentes. Alors, mieux valait aller de l'avant, éviter de regarder en arrière et croire en quelque chose qui ne se réalisera pas. Facile à dire...

Or, Lucy ne se laissera pas vaincre, elle était née pour combattre et elle comptait bien remporter cette bataille. Car il y en aurait d'autre. C'était irrémédiable. Et c'est avec stoïcisme que la Gryffondor suivit Albus dans la Salle commune. Après tout, il n'y avait que l'époque qui changeait, enfin presque...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Trois**

_Qui a raté ses adieux ne peut attendre grand-chose de ses retrouvailles_

* * *

Elle était face à la mer et le soleil se couchait au loin. Dans ces teintes roses et orange, les alentours paraissaient irréels, faux et imaginaires. La jeune femme était debout sur la plage et portait une robe blanche souple et soyeuse. Elle était pieds nus et rien d'autre n'ornait son corps. Ses cheveux souples tombaient sur ses épaules et s'agitaient sous la brise chaude et douce.  
Astoria se pencha vers le bord de l'eau et sursauta quand elle sentit l'écume d'une vague s'abattre avec grâce à ses pieds. L'eau était tiède et agréable.

-**Je crois rêver**, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-**Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort**, fit une voix d'homme à ses côtés.

Elle n'eut pas peur. Elle connaissait cette voix, au plus profond d'elle, même si elle ne l'avait jamais entendu. La brune tourna la tête vers le visiteur. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir et si elle l'avait rencontré autrement, elle aurait pensé que c'était un homme d'affaire. Le seul détail qui tranchait dans tout cela était ses cheveux bleus relevés en pics et ses piercings à son arcade droite et ses oreilles. Il avait l'allure d'un punk et il respirait la sympathie.

-**Bonjour Astoria**, sourit-il.

Elle hésita.

-**Bonjour**, répondit-elle poliment.

Le jeune homme semblait plus jeune qu'elle mais avait quelque chose dans le regard qui trahissait une tristesse insoutenable pour Astoria.

-**Je ne peux pas rester longtemps et tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je suis venu te voir...** Dit-il avec un brin d'humour. **Je viens te mettre en garde.**

-**En garde contre quoi ?** Souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir apparaître le visage de Malefoy dans ses pensées.

-**Contre toi-même**, lâcha-t-il avec gravité. **Tu vas affronter de grands dangers et tu réussiras ta mission. Mais pas sans aide. Abats ce mur de glace que tu tentes de garder autour de toi et regarde ce qui t'entoure. N'oublie jamais que quoi qu'il arrive, la personne que tu hais le pus au monde est ta meilleure alliée.**

Sur ces mots, le garçon à la chevelure bleue commença à s'estomper en lui offrant un sourire confiant et sincère.

-**Je ne comprends pas !** Paniqua Astoria. **Quelle mission ? La personne... Tu parles de Malefoy ? **

Mais il ne répondit pas et murmura avant de disparaître complètement:

-**N'oublie pas d'où tu viens et n'essaies pas de changer ce qui ne peut être changé... **

Quand Astoria se réveilla, une immense douleur assaillit son dos.  
La sorcière avait l'horrible impression d'avoir foncé contre un mur tellement ses côtes la faisaient souffrir. Elle papillonna des yeux en tentant tant bien que mal de recouvrer la vue. Tâche non aisée, puisqu'une lumière intense et vive l'éblouit de toute part. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en fait allongée à même le sol.  
Une agréable odeur s'élevait dans l'air. Celle de l'herbe humide. Elle sentait un bras protecteur l'entourer avec force à la taille et elle se tourna sur le côté en grimaçant, tentant sans succès de soulager sa douleur aux muscles. Astoria leva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage encore endormi de Drago. Ses cheveux brillaient d'un éclat si doré qu'on aurait dit de l'or. Sans doute le soleil. Un diable à l'aspect d'ange, se rappela la brune, en s'empêchant de le contempler davantage.

La sorcière se releva sur les coudes et observa les alentours avec un mélange de crainte et de curiosité. Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient sous un arbre dont les couleurs chatoyantes et vives laissaient deviner que l'été avait commencé depuis peu. Un lac s'étendait à quelques mètres d'eux et le paysage était si fantastique qu'Astoria n'en crut pas ses yeux.  
Des montagnes et des collines s'élevaient derrière l'étendue d'eau. Un mélange parfait de bleu ciel et de la verte prairie. En observant à droite et à gauche, le cœur d'Astoria se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ces lieux représentaient beaucoup pour la jeune femme. Car en un clin d'œil, elle avait reconnue l'endroit qui avait pendant sept ans bercé son enfance. Poudlard se tenait majestueusement devant son regard indigo.  
Elle baissa la tête vers l'homme à ses côtés et le secoua avec douceur. Après tout, ils étaient deux dans cette histoire.

-**Malefoy**, dit-elle. **Réveille-toi...**

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et avisa avec gravité la sorcière. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils en voyant une seconde fois, la coupe actuelle et bien trop courte de sa fiancée. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire au grand étonnement d'Astoria. Il se leva avec grâce et après avoir remis en place ses vêtements qui reprirent très vite leur aspect impeccable d'un seul coup de magie, il tendit une main à la brune et l'aida à se mettre debout.  
Drago se tourna vers le lac et observa l'eau claire. Il posa le regard sur le château et sourit. Tous les deux se tenaient exactement au même endroit où autrefois, il venait se reposer, loin de tout, perdu dans sa solitude. Oh ! Qu'il aimait ce sentiment de liberté ! Cette liberté qu'on ne lui avait jamais donnée était établie juste ici, sous le grand chêne.

Drago inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Il laissa la douce brise d'été jouer dans ses mèches blondes, caresser son visage et laisser cette marque de fraîcheur sur son corps, à travers ses habits. La jolie femme ne détacha pas son regard bleu foncé du sorcier. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si calme, si détendu... On pouvait dire qu'il ne se montrait jamais sous son vrai jour. C'était l'une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus chez le Serpentard.  
Il ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment. Pas une fois elle ne l'avait vu joyeux, triste ou ennuyé. Seul son visage neutre s'imprégnait dans l'esprit et les souvenir de la jeune femme. La colère parfois... Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il la laissait voir en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il lui montrait qu'il avait confiance en elle et ça la troublait plus que de raison. Elle ne voudrait jamais l'avouer mais elle était particulièrement et étrangement touchée par son geste. Or le moment ne dura guère plus de quelques minutes, car après avoir rouvert ses yeux acier, ses traits redevinrent durs et sérieux Les traits d'un Malefoy.

-**Il faut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé**, déclara-t-il à Astoria. **Nous ne sommes pas à la bonne époque... **

La sorcière fut surprise par cette supposition pourtant non fondée.

-**Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?** demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Il jeta un furtif regard à l'arbre et montra un endroit précis de l'écorce.

-**Quand j'étais à Poudlard, il y avait des initiales gravés dans un cœur sur le bois. **

De sa baguette, il traça des lettres en or qui flottèrent un moment dans l'air avant de disparaître. D + A.

-**Tu as le sens de l'observation**, remarqua la brune avec un sourire moqueur.

-**Tu n'as pas idée à quel point**, murmura-t-il en mettant les mains dans les poches.

Sur ce, il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée de l'imposant château.  
Elle le vit remuer les lèvres et soudain, une chaleur agréable envahit son corps et toutes les courbatures qu'elle avait, disparurent en un clin d'œil. En effet, il avait bel et bien remarqué que la jeune femme était mal en point.  
La brune le suivit en scrutant le parc où elle avait passée tant de temps à rire et s'amuser comme la folle qu'elle était.  
Le Saule Cogneur avait l'air beaucoup plus petit que dans ses souvenirs. Les branches étaient moins épaisses et le tronc plus fin, ce qui n'empêchait pas la plante magique de se débattre et d'envoyer valser tout ce qui avait l'imprudence de venir se poser sur ses feuilles. Remarquant qu'elle se faisait distancer par le beau blond, elle accéléra le rythme et au prix d'un grand effort, arriva bientôt à ses côtés.

-**Tu pourrais m'attendre !** lui reprocha-t-elle, essoufflée.

Il darda sur elle ses yeux gris orage et reporta de nouveau son attention sur la porte dont ils se rapprochaient à pas réguliers.

-**Tu n'aurais pas fait long feu chez les Aurors**, lâcha-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils sous la remarque.

-**Et qui te dit que je voudrais entamer une carrière d'Auror ?** répliqua-t-elle acerbe.

-**Ta mère**, répondit-il tout simplement.

Astoria fulmina.  
Quelle vieille chouette celle-là ! Elle qui ne s'était jamais intéressée à quiconque, et surtout pas à sa cadette, voilà qu'elle s'occupait de ce qui ne la regardait d'aucune façon... Artémia Greengrass était cupide et manipulatrice. Elle ne faisait que se faire entretenir par son mari, domaine dans lequel elle excellait particulièrement.  
Mais le splendide mariage de sa seconde fille pourrait apporter grandeur à son nom, une fois de plus dans la Gazette du Sorcier ou dans Sorcière hebdo. Le bonheur d'Astoria ne comptait pas, il n'avait jamais compté. De toute façon, Artémia avait toujours préférée Daphnée à la belle brune.  
Elles étaient en effet semblables en tout point : la même blondeur excessive, le même regard vert émeraude et le même visage de poupée en porcelaine. L'hautaine froideur et la fierté du sang y étaient aussi de mise. Astoria n'approuvait pas la pureté de sang et les lois des Sangs-Purs. Elle n'avait jamais entendue pareil sornettes.  
"Quelles conneries !" Avait-elle répliquée à sa sœur alors que celle-ci se vantait de respecter toutes les règles et pas elle.  
Daphnée l'avait aussitôt dénoncée et Astoria fut privée de tout ce qu'elle aimait le plus : ses livres et ses crayons de couleur. Le soir de ce jour malheureux, elle avait pleurée toutes les larmes de son corps et s'était promis de ne laisser plus personne décider de son sort. Elle n'avait que huit ans à l'époque. Ça avait presque réussi jusqu'à la veille.

Elle avait cru pouvoir s'opposer contre ses parents, quelle ne fut pas son erreur ! La preuve, elle se retrouvait coincée elle ne savait à quelle époque, avec l'être le plus détestable qui soit : ce bourreau des cœurs, ce coureur de jupons, l'ignoble Drago Malefoy.  
Et maintenant ? Astoria le suivait à travers les couloirs du château à la recherche de l'actuel directeur.  
La façon qu'avait le blond à se déplacer avec une aisance fantastique, surprit la sorcière. Il avait quitté Poudlard il y avait de cela deux ans et il se souvenait de chaque pièce, de chaque dédale et de chaque recoin de l'école. D'habitude, après avoir passés les vacances d'été, les élèves avaient toujours du mal à reprendre le rythme qu'imposait la disposition des lieux. Même elle, avait eu du mal avant.

-**Tu aimes vraiment cet endroit**, fit-elle derrière lui en empruntant à ses côtés un des innombrables escaliers mobiles.

-**Qui n'aimerait pas ? **dit-il avec froideur. **Pour presque tout le monde, Poudlard est un lieu de joie et de bonheur. Personnellement, c'était le moment où j'étais loin de ma famille et de mes responsabilités... **

Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir.

-**Potter, Macmillan, moi et des tas d'autres avons été accueillis dans cette seconde maison, la plus importante à nos yeux. **

Astoria resta silencieuse un moment, retenant les paroles de son fiancé. Au fond, il se ressemblait plus qu'elle n'avait osé le penser. Et désormais, elle le voyait comme quelqu'un d'autre. Elle devait apprendre à connaître cet inconnu à l'esprit sombre. C'était vital. Savoir si ce qu'elle pensait pendant toutes ses années avait une part de réel, savoir si l'ignorer avait-été une meilleure solution. Etait-il vraiment ce qu'il montrait au monde ?

-**Pour moi aussi c'est pareil**, avoua-t-elle au Serpentard. **Ici, c'est où se trouve nos amis, nos professeurs, nos disputes... **

Il la scruta un moment. La jeune femme soutint son regard avec difficulté. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de faire baisser les yeux gris du Malefoy. Et ressentant soudain la gêne que cachait tant bien que mal Astoria, Drago se stoppa forçant la jeune femme à s'arrêter brusquement.

-**On y est**, s'excusa-t-il.

La statue qui gardait l'entrée était ouverte, laissant facilement deviner qu'ils étaient attendus. Les deux jeunes gens montèrent l'escalier jusqu'au bureau. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis la dernière fois que Drago y était venu. Le jour funeste où... Où son destin avait commencé.  
Des tas d'objets en or des plus étranges ornaient la table de bois massif, recouvert de livres et de grimoires de toute sorte. Les imposantes fenêtres de verre bleu laissaient filtrer les rayons du soleil et la pièce était sans doute, de loin la plus éclairée de Poudlard. Elle ne recelait aucun défaut si ce n'était le désordre surnaturel que le propriétaire instaurait.  
Des parchemins étaient étalés ci et là, certains noyés d'inscriptions d'autres pour le moment vierge. Un grand et magnifique phénix était perché près de la fenêtre. Il resplendissait avec ses couleurs rouges, orange et jaunes. Jamais Astoria n'avait vu une créature aussi belle. Elle eut la soudaine envie de prendre l'oiseau dans ses mains et de laisser la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, l'envelopper toute entière.

C'était la première fois que la brune entrait dans le bureau d'un directeur. Et elle trouva que celui-ci était particulièrement sensationnel... Elle ressentait le besoin de toucher à tout pour voir ce que ça produisait, telle une gamine de sept ans.  
Drago, lui, resta pétrifié sur place. La sorcière n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence d'un vieil homme que son fiancé respectait par-dessus tout. Un homme qui avait quitté leur monde depuis trois ans maintenant. Un homme bon et puissant. Celui qu'avait craint par-dessus tout le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Albus Dumbledore offrit son habituel sourire rassurant au jeune homme, qui ne cilla même pas.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre Quatre**

_Nous mentons lorsque nous avons peur_

* * *

-**Madeleine !** S'écria de nouveau Richard Johnson. **Bon dieu ! Dépêche-toi voyons !**

Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il appelait sa fille. Ils étaient beaucoup trop en retard. Les rues seraient encore bondées ! Malgré la guerre, le jeudi était un des jours propices à sortir et à faire le plein de provisions sans trop craindre pour sa vie, et les bombardements ne se faisait pas rare à Londres. Se serait dangereux tant qu'ils n'auraient pas franchis la limite entre le monde Moldu et sorcier.  
Un dernier coup d'œil dans la glace et Mimi se trouva fin prête pour aller se promener. C'était la première fois depuis son « retour » qu'elle allait enfin oser sortir de chez elle. Elle avait peur mais en même temps, une grande excitation s'emparait d'elle à chaque seconde écoulée.  
Elle replaça une mèche brune et bouclée en place et passa nerveusement la main sur le jupon de sa robe plissée noire. Puis elle ajouta son collier d'argent représentant une rose à son cou. Il faisait trop chaud dehors pour mettre une veste.  
Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre et courut vers sa pièce privée où elle retrouva tant bien que mal sa liste de fourniture. Ce serait vraiment très bête d'oublier l'élément le plus important. L'ancien fantôme descendit l'escalier au-bas duquel son père l'attendait en tapant du pied avec impatience.

-**Jeune fille**, déclara-t-il en la voyant sur le seuil. **Ta mère et moi ne t'avons donc pas appris la ponctualité ? **

Nina arriva juste à ce moment par le salon. Elle tenait son fils dans les bras et celui-ci dormait à poing fermé, bien callé contre sa maman.

-**Pourquoi tant de bruits ?** chuchota-t-elle d'un air de reproche.

-**Figure-toi que ta fille prend bien trop son temps à mon goût !** Remarqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Nina pouffa en tournant les yeux vers Mimi.

-**Tu es ravissante, mon ange**, la complimenta-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Mimi le lui rendit avec joie et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit avec prudence. Elle passa un œil à travers l'embrassure et fit signe à son père que tout était bon. Richard leva un sourcil interrogateur devant son geste mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Sa femme monta les marches en bois en leur souhaitant de passer une bonne journée, elle devait coucher Jaden pour la sieste.  
La jeune femme sortit sur le palier et sentit une douce brise lui caresser la joue. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en ramenant sa main contre sa joue. Elle rit de bonheur. Son père, désormais habitué à ses mimiques pour les moins étranges, se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il prit plutôt les devant et Mimi s'empêcha de regarder chaque chose avec attention au risque de se faire distancer par l'homme aux lunettes. Tout était prétexte à la faire s'arrêter : les fleurs multicolores décorant de vastes jardins, les enfants profitant d'un rare moment de sécurité à jouer ensemble, les mères surveillant leurs rejetons de loin en papotant avec leurs voisines.  
Le père et la fille arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur à l'heure prévue et se retrouvèrent bientôt à visiter le Chemin de Traverse. Mimi était émerveillée, encore plus qu'au premier jour.

Les chouettes, les sorcières, les grimoires, tout la perturbait. Elle avait envie de farfouiller dans tous les rayons, tous les magasins. Les autres ne savaient pas à quel point être sorcier était fantastique. Elle aurait pu mourir de bonheur. C'était ici son monde. Entre les magiciens et les sorts.  
Ils décidèrent de se séparer. Plus vite ils auraient toutes les fournitures, plus vite ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Mimi remarqua qu'elle avait besoin de nouveaux ingrédients pour ses courts de potion et se rendit chez l'apothicaire.

-**Désolé, ma petite dame**, fit le vieil homme qui gardait la boutique, **mais je crains fort que nous sommes à court de crins de licorne et de ventricules de dragons. Mais nous en recevrons très prochainement dans quelques jours... Vous comprenez, avec la guerre, ce n'est pas facile de tout avoir... Mais si vous n'êtes pas seule, vous pouvez aller faire un tour dans l'allée des Embrumes... Je crois bien qu'ils en ont... **

La dernière phrase était dite sur un ton acerbe, presque haineux. Mais Mimi ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle acheta tous les ingrédients inscrits sur sa liste et que le vendeur avait la chance de posséder. Il était très aimable et accueillant. Elle lui souhaita une bonne continuation et, voyant qu'elle avait pris toute la partie fourniture qui lui était réservé, son père s'occupant des livres et des parchemins, elle se rendit chez Mme Guipure qui fut enchantée de vêtir une si belle jeune fille.  
La petite femme replète prit toutes les mesures et à une vitesse hallucinante confectionna plusieurs robes de sorciers. Après une heure à patienter dans la boutique de prêt à porter, Mimi décida que mieux valait juste faire une journée de boutiques que deux à Londres. Cela pourrait certainement embêter ses parents qui ne pouvaient pas tout le temps s'y rendre.  
Et c'est sur cette excuse qu'elle se rendit vers l'Allée des Embrumes. En réalité, la brune voulait voir à quoi ressemblait cet endroit à la réputation médiocre. Dès qu'elle tourna dans cette rue, elle vit des vieilles femmes étranges portant des bocaux remplis d'œil ou d'oreilles d'espèces inconnues de Mimi.

A sa grande surprise il y avait beaucoup de gens qui se promenaient. Des dizaines d'enfants, ayant sans doute échappés à leurs parents et qui seront peut-être privés de désert le soir. La jeune femme rit quand trois petits sorciers, une fille et deux garçons d'environ huit ans, coururent autour d'elle avant de repartir dans le sens inverse en pouffant.  
Elle remarqua alors une boutique noire et sombre : Barjow et Beurk. Des frissons la parcoururent et elle se décida à pousser le bâtant de la porte. Les étagères remplis d'objets de toutes sortes l'accueillirent et, ne voyant personne, elle se promena entre les rayons, regardant avec attention les mains coupés, les miroirs ensorcelés et les livres de magie noire... Elle entendit la sonnerie d'entrée retentir.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et ils se rapprochèrent du comptoir. La personne n'avait pas aperçu la sorcière et se racla la gorge. Vu le timbre de voix, c'était un homme qui venait d'arriver. Mimi ne fit pas attention à cette nouvelle venue et retourna à sa contemplation.

-**Ah !** S'exclama une voix désagréable. **M. Jedusor ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir ! **

Mimi s'immobilisa. "Quoi ?! Mais... pas possible... Le revoilà lui !" pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Allait-il encore une nouvelle fois gâcher sa vie ? Il lui avait beaucoup trop pris ! Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il la remarque. Elle se fit toute petite dans son coin et entreprit de se diriger à pas de loup vers la sortie.

-**Bonjour à vous**, dit le jeune homme avec une politesse excessive. **Avez-vous reçu ma commande ? **

-**Justement, je voulais vous envoyer un hibou pour vous prévenir qu'elle aura du retard...** S'excusa l'homme douteux.

Un silence fit place à cette nouvelle.

-**Ce n'est pas grave**, trancha le garçon. **Quand pourrez-vous la recevoir ? **

-**Dans deux semaines.**

-**Mais c'est le jour de la rentrée ça**, répliqua avec froideur le futur mage noir.

-**Oui, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux...**

-**Tant pis**, coupa Tom tentant sans doute de retenir son amertume. **Je voudrais que...**

Mais il s'arrêta de parler pour tourner les yeux près de la porte derrière lui. Madeleine ne tenta plus rien et détourna le regard des deux hommes. Bon, autant partir maintenant qu'ils l'avaient remarquée!

-**Euh... Merci et au revoir**, déclara-t-elle en sortant précipitamment.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'éloigna en tentant de paraître le plus naturel de monde. Mimi se retrouva comme par magie devant une autre boutique d'apothicaire. Elle était moins sombre mais semblait décalée dans cet endroit étrange. Sans réfléchir, elle entra et fut accueilli par un nain à l'aspect grognon.

-**B'jour**, dit-il.

Il la laissa passer et, de là où il était, observa ses moindres gestes. Il y avait plusieurs personnes dans le magasin et Mimi devina qu'il fallait qu'elle se débrouille seule puisque le propriétaire était occupé avec deux clientes à la mine lugubre.  
Les ingrédients étaient disposés par ordre alphabétique de créatures. Elle n'eut aucun mal à obtenir du ventricule de dragon qui se trouvait à sa portée mais pour ce qui était du crin de licorne, c'était une tâche plutôt délicate. En effet, la boîte où l'ingrédient figurait, était bien trop haute pour elle. Mimi essaya de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, mais elle n'arriva pas à attraper le carré de bois jaunis. Elle avait beau avoir embellie, elle restait tout de même petite.  
Une main entra alors dans son champ de vision et prit l'objet sans aucune difficulté. Surprise, Mimi tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'avait aidée si soudainement. Elle faillit mourir de peur. Tom Jedusor la scrutait avec grand intérêt.

-**Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes**, dit-il.

La brune s'offusqua. Elle mit ses poings sur les hanches et fronça les sourcils.

-**Je n'écoute pas aux portes**, répliqua-t-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas attirer l'attention des clients. **En plus, j'étais là-bas bien avant toi !**

Le jeune homme sourit avec malice. Ce n'était pas possible qu'un garçon beau et studieux comme lui ait pu devenir le sorcier le plus craint de tous les temps. Ce n'était vraiment pas croyable.

-**Ce n'est pas ce que pensait Mr. Barjow**, fit-il.

Elle lui prit un peu de crins de la boîte et s'avança à la caisse en l'ignorant totalement.

-**Et merci ?** demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

-**Je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation avant que tu ne débarques**, envoya Mimi en sachant très bien que c'était un gros mensonge.

-**Je vois ça oui.**

Jedusor prit à son tour ce dont il avait besoin et reposa la boîte. "Pas étonnant qu'il y arrive, marmonna intérieurement la jeune fille, il fait une tête ou deux de plus que moi !" Il vint faire la queue derrière elle sans dire un mot. Elle fit tout pour ne pas qu'il remarque à quel point elle était crispée et mal à l'aise à ses côtés.  
Et vous, comment réagiriez-vous à côté de votre assassin ?

-**Tu vas à Poudlard ?** demanda-t-il en brisant le silence de sa voix suave et agréable.

-**Oui**, grogna-t-elle en s'empêchant de courir le cœur battant la chamade hors de ces lieux.

-**Etrange**, murmura-t-il. **Je ne t'y ai jamais vu...**

-**Comme tant d'autres**, dit-elle comme si c'était un fait des plus normaux en s'avançant et en déposant ses articles sur le comptoir.

Elle paya et prit ses jambes à son cou, en évitant les yeux noirs du jeune homme. Elle n'oublia pas de prendre la poche en carton et se retrouva dehors en un rien de temps. Mimi voulait quitter l'Allée des Embrumes le plus vite possible. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'elle avait dix minutes d'avance avant de retrouver son père près de Gringotts. Elle était presque arrivée près du Chemin de Traverse quand une voix l'interrompit.

-**Attends ! Attends !** S'exclama une voix fluette d'enfant.

Elle baissa les yeux en sentant quelqu'un tirer sur sa robe. La sorcière se retrouva nez à nez avec les trois petits de tout à l'heure. Des triplés, remarqua-t-elle en s'adoucissant. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux blonds et les mêmes yeux verts étincelants.

-**Bonjour**, fit-elle. **Puis-je vous aider jeunes gens ? **

-**Oui**, répondit un des gamins. **Un ami nous a dit que ça vous appartenait... **

Il montra une chaine d'argent dans sa paume. Instinctivement, la jeune femme posa une main à son cou. Son collier ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle prit le bijou avec délicatesse et vérifia s'il n'était pas abimé.

-**Qui vous l'a rendu ?** S'enquit-elle.

-**Tom !** fit fièrement la petite fille.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, et son cœur manqua un battement. Il avait touché son porte bonheur. Mimi avisa la sœur des garçons. Comme elle était belle avec ses boucles dorées et son sourire heureux. La sorcière se baissa vers elle et d'un geste doux, elle entoura le cou de la petite fille du collier. Celle-ci ouvrit des yeux émerveillés. Jamais elle n'avait vu une chose si belle. Ses habits poussiéreux et usés le montraient très bien.

-**Vous me le donnez ?** Balbutia-t-elle.

Mimi hocha la tête en souriant.

-**Merci de me l'avoir rapporté. Mais il est à toi maintenant... Il est bien trop beau pour moi... Mais fais-moi une promesse d'accord ? **

-**Tout ce que vous voudrez ! **

-**Garde le bien précieusement. C'est un porte-bonheur, mais chut, hein! Il ne faudrait pas que d'autres le sachent ! **

-**Il est magique, c'est ça ?** Chuchota alors la petite blonde.

-**Si l'on veut...** garantit Mimi en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Elle se releva et observa les enfants.

-**Ouf !** Soupira-t-elle en s'essuyant le front. **Il fait une chaleur insoutenable ici ! Ça vous direz de manger une glace ? **

Les petits sorciers sautèrent de joie n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles et acceptèrent de bon cœur. Tenant sa promesse, Mimi leur paya à tout quatre, une bonne crème glacé chez Florian Fortarôme senior et discuta avec entrain avec eux sur la terrasse. Elle apprit qu'ils étaient orphelins et résidaient au même orphelinat que Jedusor. Le sorcier les avait repéré et avait découvert leur vraie nature. Ils entraient à Poudlard l'année prochaine et espéraient devenir de grands sorciers. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là normalement mais Tom avait accepté de les emmener avec lui, en toute discrétion.  
La jeune femme ne demanda pas ce que voulait dire « en toute discrétion » et continua d'écouter les enfants blablater. Le temps écoulé, Mimi quitta Josh, Norah et Bruce, très heureuse de les avoir rencontrés et se précipita vers Gringotts. Elle avait déjà cinq minutes de retard. Inacceptable.

Depuis tout à l'heure, Tom Jedusor les avait observé dans son coin et avait été très intrigué par cette sorcière venue d'on ne savait où. Au début, il voulait juste savoir son nom. Voir à qui il avait à faire. Une sorcière connue ? Une étrangère ?  
Alors, il avait d'un geste habile, dérobé le collier à la brune. Jedusor avait envoyé les enfants mais elle n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Elle leur avait offert une glace et avait même donné le collier à Norah, et tout ça de bon cœur... Ce n'était sans doute qu'une image, comme celle qu'il élevait autour de lui pour se protéger. Mais il ne serait pas trompé, ça, il en était sûr et certain.

Ça promettait d'être intéressant cette année... Il avait rarement vu une personne autre que Dumbledore résister à son charme, surtout une fille, et c'était étrange. Il voulait savoir ce qui clochait chez elle.  
D'un geste gracieux, il tourna les talons pour retourner dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il avait quelque chose à faire avant que la nuit ne tombe...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre Cinq**

_En famille tout se sait mais rien ne se dit_

* * *

-**M. Dumbledore !** s'exclama le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. **Je n'ai pas cours avec vous aujourd'hui, je suis avec les sixièmes années ! **

Apparemment, Galatea Têtenjoy était déçue de voir son élève préféré oublier son emploi du temps aussi rapidement. Mais un sourire vint illuminer son visage de poupée en porcelaine lorsqu'elle vit Lucy aux côtés d'Albus.

-**Excusez-nous professeur**, fit le jeune homme avec sincérité. **Mais monsieur le directeur m'a demandé de faire visiter les lieux à notre nouvelle arrivante et nous avons dû faire un allé et retour avant de venir en cours. Voici Lucy Weasley, elle est en sixième année. **

Tous les yeux de la classe étaient rivés sur la jeune fille qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Maudit gêne Weasley ! pensa-t-elle en entendant quelques ricanements fuser à son encontre. La présence du génie sorcier à ses côtés lui redonna tout de même du courage. Elle en avait tant besoin à présent.  
Le professeur Têtenjoy lui indiqua une place au fond de la classe libre et la brune s'empressa de s'y rendre, en évitant de marcher sur sa robe. En effet, la mode du début de vingtième siècle était très différente de son époque. Elle portait un chemisier blanc rehaussé de dentelle avec un col où s'enroulait une sorte de cravate rouge et or, qui ressemblait plus à un foulard en soie qu'autre chose. La jupe noire et longue lui tombait jusqu'au pied et débutait à sa taille. Mais la typique robe de sorcier venait s'ajouter à l'ensemble montrant que quelle que soit l'époque, elle habillerait toujours les élèves de Poudlard.

Lucy était mal à l'aise dans cet accoutrement. Elle voulait à tout prix retourner dans la salle de bain où elle s'était réveillée il y a peu. Peut-être ses vêtements de la veille s'y trouvaient-ils, avec sa baguette et un objet de son monde, peu importe lequel. Peut-être arriverait-elle à communiquer avec un membre de sa famille qui la sortirait de ce pétrin.  
Elle venait d'une famille puissante, et le fait que son oncle soit le grand Harry Potter constituait sans aucun doute un atout majeur pour elle. La jeune femme avait peur de se retrouver coincée là, sans aucune échappatoire, condamnée à rester perdue dans un monde qui ne lui appartenait pas. Un monde où la Première et la Seconde guerre mondiale n'avaient encore jamais eu lieux. Pire, verrait-elle le Grand Mage Noir faire son œuvre dans le monde sorcier ? Et pourrait-elle l'en empêcher, elle, pauvre idiote brisée à cause d'un coureur de jupons ?

Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine en pensant que si ça devait avoir lieu, Voldemort arriverait sans doute à voir l'avenir à travers elle... elle serait alors la cause de la perte de sa famille. A cette pensée, ses yeux la piquèrent et elle se retint de justesse à ne pas laisser couler ses larmes.  
Lucy leva la tête du parchemin vierge sur sa table et croisa le regard d'Albus, qui devant retourner à ses cours respectifs, la scrutait avec inquiétude. Il avait remarqué le trouble de l'inconnue et attendait de voir si son cas avait l'air plus grave qu'il n'en avait l'air.

-**Professeur ? Puis-je faire passer un message à Mademoiselle Weasley ?**

Après avoir donné son consentement, Galatea reprit son cour et Albus s'approcha de Lucy.

-**Le taux de réussite aux ASPIC dans cette matière est de cent pour cent,** rit-il. **En fait, je suis désolé de mon comportement fouineur**, enchaîna Albus, **mais je me suis permis de farfouiller dans tes affaires quand je t'ai trouvé et je me suis dit que les donner aux elfes de maison pour les laver les aurait rendu plus propres. Mais avant de disparaître, l'un d'entre eux à laisser les objets qui étaient dans tes poches en ma possession... **

Sur ce, le jeune homme sortit la baguette de Lucy de sa robe et lui tendit aussi un appareil étrange, inconnu aux yeux du sorcier : un Ipod. Lucy ne sut pas quoi dire. Voilà les deux objets qui lui étaient le plus cher au monde. Un sorcier sans baguette n'était pas un sorcier, et Lucy sans sa musique n'était plus Lucy. C'était Hermione, qui étant sans arrêt au courante des prouesses techniques Moldues, lui avait offert à son anniversaire. La brune n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Et la meilleure amie du Survivant n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, puisque l'objet était doté d'un sort lui permettant de fonctionner dans l'établissement...

D'une main tremblante, elle prit avec douceurs sa baguette des paumes d'Albus et rangea le reste dans son sac. Elle tenta de le rassurer d'un sourire, mais le geste maladroit donnait plutôt l'effet d'une grimace douloureuse qu'autre chose. Le Gryffondor pouffa et lui adressa un clin d'œil pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Il salua le professeur et sortit de la classe, laissant Lucy plus seule que jamais.  
Décidant de ne pas se laisser abattre, elle porta enfin attention aux propos de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Galatea était passionnée par son métier. Elle parlait avec entrain et bonne humeur et les élèves étaient scotchés à ses lèvres. En plus d'être belle avec ses cheveux blond vénitien et sa peau de pêche, elle n'avait aucun mal à se faire respecter et aimer d'eux. Et Lucy se surprit à s'attacher à elle aussi rapidement.  
Elle n'avait jamais été une pro dans cette matière car tous les professeurs qu'elle avait eus n'avaient pas réussi à l'y faire s'y intéresser même si ses notes restaient impeccables. Parfois, ses oncles et tantes lui montraient quelques attaques, mais ce n'était pas pareil qu'en classe. C'était beaucoup plus drôle.  
Le professeur Têtenjoy commença par leur expliquer le sort qu'elle attendait qu'ils sachent maîtriser et leur fit une petite démonstration en leur expliquant tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils fassent, car les problèmes pouvaient être extrêmement graves si on les provoquait.

-**Surtout, n'écorchez pas votre formule**, répéta-t-elle avec gravité. **C'est très important. Il faut que vous la prononciez clairement et avec une volonté de fer... **

Le sort consistait à se protéger d'une créature nocturne appelée stryge. C'était un monstre mi femme, mi oiseaux qui dévorait les enfants dont elle se délectait du sang. Ses cris perçants pouvaient rendre sourd quiconque les entendaient pas mégarde. On pouvait s'en débarrasser en retournant l'écho de sa voix sur elle et en faisant apparaître un bouclier servant de cage autour de la créature pour que les sons s'y répercutent et qu'elle en vient à se tuer elle-même sous la douleur.

-**J'attendrai que vous sachiez parfaitement vous en débarrasser avant de vous faire tester ses méthodes sur un Epouvantard dont la forme sera le démon que nous affrontons**, informa Galatea Têtenjoy avec un sourire confiant.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle agrandit la salle et invita les élèves à se mettre deux par deux pour commencer les exercices. Une jeune fille blonde aux beaux yeux bruns s'approcha de Lucy qui lui en fut très reconnaissante.  
-Bonjour, sourit-elle. Je m'appelle Juliette Delacroix. Moi aussi je suis nouvelle, je viens juste d'arriver de Beauxbâtons.

-**Et moi, je suis Lucy Weasley ! Enchanté !** Répondit la sorcière en lui serrant la main avec douceur.

Lucy sympathisa tout de suite avec elle. Juliette était jolie et très gentille. Aussi, la Française ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'école de magie d'où venait sa camarade. Elle lui expliqua devant la surprise de la brune, que sa mère y avait fait ses études et qu'elle était « parfaitement normale et saine »...  
La Gryffondor fut tout d'abord gênée de ne pas comprendre tout ce dont parlait Juliette, car elles n'avaient pas les mêmes habitudes, et les mœurs en fin du XIXème siècle étaient très différentes de celles de son époque. Mais elle se retrouva bien vite à rire avec Juliette à cause des fréquentes erreurs qu'apportait le sortilège anti-stryges. A un moment, Lucy eut la surprise de voir ses cheveux se teindre en rose tandis que sa nouvelle amie se confondait en excuses.

Le cours, à son grand déplaisir passa à une vitesse folle et en regardant la suite de son emploi du temps, Lucy vit qu'un long cours de potion l'attendait par la suite avant le déjeuner. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement cette matière mais en générale, le cours commun entre les lions et les serpents étaient toujours animés de son temps.  
En effet, Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy mettaient toujours de l'ambiance en classe, et se retrouver avec eux était un vrai plaisir pour ceux qui détestaient s'ennuyer lors de longs monologues inintéressant.  
La Weasley fut attristée de si vite quitter Juliette qui n'avait pas la même option qu'elle. Mais elle retrouva sa bonne humeur quand la jeune fille lui promit de lui garder une place à la Grande Salle.

-**Je t'attendrais avec Albus, si tu veux...** Fit-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. **Nous sommes de très bons amis d'enfance. **

Lucy accepta de bon cœur et se dépêcha de se rendre aux cachots. Elle ne dit rien quand son amie lui indiqua la voie à suivre et se contenta juste de la remercier. Elle suivit quelques camarades de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui devaient sans doute avoir la même matière puisqu'ils empruntaient la même route qu'elle. Les cachots étaient plus propres et aérés que dans ses souvenirs. Les lieux étaient éclairés et moins mystérieux.

La sorcière s'apprêta à descendre une marche quand sa vue se brouilla soudainement. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais le trouble demeura, plus persistant que jamais. Se sentant défaillir, Lucy tenta de se rattraper contre le mur, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps et elle tomba sur le sol dur et froid. La jeune femme se cogna brutalement la têtecontre la pierre grise et elle perdit conscience.

Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux tentant de voir si elle n'avait rien, elle remarqua qu'elle était allongée sur une plage. Tout paraissait incroyable devant la mer, où les couleurs rosées du crépuscule se reflétaient sur l'eau.  
En regardant ses habits, elle vit qu'elle était vêtue d'une petite robe blanche soyeuse et vaporeuse. Elle rougit en voyant que le bas était bien trop court à son goût.

-**Si tu veux mon avis**, fit une voix joyeuse, **je te préfère comme ça, qu'accoutrée de ton éternel uniforme ! **

Lucy la reconnut tout de suite. Elle se retourna, plus heureuse que jamais. Devant elle, se tenait une fille métisse radieuse. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et soyeux tombant en vagues douces sur ses épaules et ses yeux étaient d'un doré époustouflant. Quelques petites tâches de rousseurs, invisibles de loin, striaient ses joues et son nez, camouflées par sa peau dorée. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire de sorcier.

-**Roxanne !** S'exclama Lucy, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle voulut faire un pas en avant dans l'espoir de prendre sa cousine dans ses bras mais celle-ci lui fit comprendre d'un geste qu'il fallait que la brune reste calme.

-**Il faut que tu m'écoutes, ma Luce**, dit-elle d'une voix grave. **Tu vas devoir rester là où tu es un petit moment... **

-**Non !** Répliqua la Weasley en paniquant.

-**Si**, lui sourit Roxanne. **Sache tout de même que ce n'est pas une punition... Tu as une mission à accomplir avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison...**

-**Pourquoi moi ?** Soupira Lucy en soufflant longuement.

Bizarrement, elle n'était pas étonnée par cette révélation. On avait fait pire dans la famille.

-**Parce que tu es une lionne**, répliqua la sorcière comme si c'était la pure évidence. **Il y a des gens qui ont des choses à pardonner, mais ils ont besoin d'aide... **

Lucy fronça les sourcils.

-**Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi âgée ?** grommela-t-elle. **Tu n'as qu'un an de plus que moi, normalement ! **

Roxanne rit, mais son visage à l'expression triste réapparut tout aussi vite.

-**C'est vrai... Mais nous parlerons des problèmes du monde plus tard, tu veux bien ? Il faut que je parte à présent. **

Sur ce, sans que Lucy n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir, elle commença à s'estomper.

-**On t'aime, Lucy**, murmura Roxy avec un sourire.** Ne l'oublie jamais... Personne ne peut te détester, personne. **

-**Moi aussi je vous aime, de tout mon cœur...** Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle disparut et Lucy ne tenta rien. Elle se sentit juste aspirée avec force hors de son rêve. La Weasley savait qu'elle était allongée sur quelque chose de mou et de confortable. Elle n'essaya pas d'ouvrir les yeux, imaginant la lumière dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, l'éblouir fortement.

-**Elle a dû se cogner la tête très brutalement**, murmura la voix d'Albus.

-**Tu rigoles ?! **S'exclama celle de Juliette. **Elle s'est éclatée la tronche...**

-**Quelle vulgarité Juliette**, la morigéna-t-il. **Tu es une dame voyons!**

Cette annonce eut l'effet de réveiller pour de bon la sorcière.  
Apparemment, elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie et le futur directeur et la française la scrutaient avec inquiétude. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée au regard bleu clair du jeune homme et elle s'en détourna prestement pour observer la réaction de son amie. Juliette, reprenant contenance, lui sourit de tout son cœur. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à Dominique. Comme elle, ses cheveux étaient blonds vénitiens, à la différence que la seconde fille de Fleur et de Bill avait les yeux clairs et des taches de rousseur.

-**Здравейте (Zdraveĭte)**, murmura-t-elle à leur encontre en bulgare.

-**Qu'a-t-elle dit?** Chuchota Juliette à l'intention d'Albus.

-**Je pense**, répondit-il sur le même ton, **qu'elle nous a souhaité le bonjour... **

Elle essaya de se relever sur les coudes, mais une vive douleur au dos la contraignit à se rallonger. Elle détestait vraiment se sentir aussi faible, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-**C'est vrai, vous avez raison**, admit-elle. **Je suis éclatée... **

Albus et Juliette éclatèrent de rire, suivis bientôt par Lucy. Celle-ci se rendit alors compte, que cette paire improbable allait être sa meilleure alliée dans le futur. Mais une chose était sûre, elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et jamais elle ne s'inclurait dans celui-ci tout simplement parce que des gens l'attendaient dans le sien. Ils lui donnaient une mission et il fallait qu'elle l'accomplisse, à n'importe quel prix...


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

Chapitre Six Partie Une

_Les seules ententes internationales possibles sont les ententes gastronomiques_

* * *

Le jour se levait à l'horizon. Drago contempla le spectacle du soleil commençant sa course derrière les collines sans se dépêtrer de son visage grave. En temps normal, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il se sentait vite revigoré et en pleine forme au petit matin.  
Mais ce n'était pas le cas ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir et le sommeil lui avait manqué malgré son immense fatigue. Drago Malefoy arrivait toujours à garder son calme, même dans les pires situations. Or, celle qu'il vivait dès à présent le déstabilisait grandement et il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur la solution.  
Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant qu'il était coincé dans le passé avec une sorcière qui le détestait cordialement ?

Le sorcier avait demandé à Astoria si elle était en possession d'un retourneur de temps qui avait mal fonctionné, mais la jeune femme lui avait répondu négativement en le qualifiant d' « idiot » par la même occasion. Il n'avait aucun doute sur son innocence dans cette affaire. Quelqu'un avait dû lancer un puissant sortilège pour que les pouvoirs de Drago ne puissent mettre un terme à leurs ennuis. C'était vraiment frustrant pour le blond qui n'aimait pas laisser tomber.  
Il souffla d'exaspération et se détourna de la vue magnifique pour s'appuyer contre le balcon. Le salon qui s'étendait devant lui était confortable et douillé. La cheminée était éteinte et tout semblait calme.  
Astoria n'était pas encore levée. Elle devait sûrement encore être en train de dormir. Mais il se trompait. La jolie sorcière apparut bientôt à côté de la baie vitrée. Ses cheveux étaient plus emmêlés que jamais. Elle portait une longue robe bleue pâle en soie à manche courte et était pieds nus. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, ça se voyait, ses cernes le prouvant grandement.

-**Salut**, fit-elle en bâillant.

-**Tiens !** Répondit-il. **Tu m'adresses la parole maintenant ? **

-**Je me suis dit que puisqu'on est perdu ensemble à je ne sais quelle époque, on est dans l'obligation de faire des efforts pour s'entendre un minimum...** Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle vint se poser à ses côtés et contempla à son tour la vue magnifique.

-**J'aimerais avoir un pinceau à la main pour pouvoir mettre toute cette perfection sur tableau**, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

-**Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas carrière dans l'art ?** Demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Cette question le surprit lui-même. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter des affaires des autres. Mais bizarrement la réponse le préoccupait. En effet, il ne voyait pas du tout Astoria en Auror. Elle était trop douce pour entamer un tel métier. Il savait qu'elle pouvait très bien se défendre, il l'avait vu pendant la guerre, mais de là, à intervenir dans les affaires judiciaires magiques... ce n'était pas du tout le genre de celle-ci.  
Le visage de la sorcière, jusque-là serein, s'assombrit. Le blond devina qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Le sujet devait alors être particulièrement lié avec la famille d'Astoria. A chaque fois qu'il en parlait devant elle, elle pouvait se transformer en Détraqueur avec une facilité déconcertante.

-**Tu vois la cadette Greengrass tenir une galerie à Londres, toi?** Soupira-t-elle avec découragement. **Ce n'est pas assez noble pour ma famille... **

Drago soupira. Quoi qu'ils fassent, quoi qu'ils pensent, il y aurait toujours ces histoires de famille au Sang-pur dans leur vie. C'était vraiment les pires conneries qu'il n'ait jamais entendu, et ça avait bercé son enfance et son adolescence... Personne n'avait le droit de juger les autres sur leur origine. Il regrettait juste de ne pas s'en être rendu compte pendant sa scolarité.  
Il comprenait le vœu d'Astoria de devenir Auror, c'était à la fois un métier qui s'éloigne le plus possible de ce qu'était un digne Sang-pur et c'était aussi un métier fait pour les gens bons et honnête. Ainsi les Greengrass n'auraient rien à dire sur ce sujet les avis étant bien trop partagés. Après tout, la fils Malefoy avait fait la même chose.

-**Voyons voir**, lâcha-t-il. **Quel milieu aimes-tu le plus ? Le sport, le journalisme, l'astr... **

-**L'histoire**, le coupa-t-elle avec des yeux rêveurs. **J'aimerais bien faire des recherches sur le monde sorciers et tous ces trucs-là... **

-**Ne me dis pas que les cours d'Histoire de la Magie t'ont plu ?** S'amusa le blond.

-**Non ! Non !** Rit Astoria. **Le sujet m'intéresse énormément mais je ne pense pas que le professeur Binns soit la bonne personne pour l'enseigner ! Et je ne me vois pas le remplacer si c'est ça que tu veux dire !**

Drago l'observa rire avec un air curieux sur le visage. Jamais ils n'avaient eu de discussions aussi banales sans se crier dessus. Etrangement, il trouvait ça agréable. Il aimait bien la voir sourire avec cette aura de bonheur qu'il lui avait si souvent envié à Poudlard. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais montré. Et les seules fois où il l'avait vu l'arborer, elle était entourée de ses amis Poufsouffle.

-**J'ai faim**, soupira soudainement la sorcière.

Le sorcier aussi d'ailleurs. Sans attendre, elle quitta le balcon et rentra dans l'appartement que leur avait attribué Dumbledore. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, suivie de Drago qui attendait de voir jusqu'où s'élevait le talent culinaire de la jeune femme.

-**Tu sais cuisiner ?**

La jolie brune pris des œufs et fis apparaître un feu dans la cheminée. Elle prit une poêle et la posa au-dessus des flammes, sur une plaque posée à cette intention.

-**Je me débrouille**, répondit-elle.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître une théière et des tasses, ainsi que du bacon frais. Drago, qui ne voulait pas paraître inutile, ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde, posa deux assiettes et des couverts trouvés dans un placard sur la petite table ronde. Il fit bouillir de l'eau tandis qu'elle battait les œufs dans un saladier et rajoutait quelques feuilles de menthes, du poivre et du sel au tout.  
Bientôt, une agréable odeur de beurre chaud s'éleva dans la pièce et les aliments furent cuits en un rien de temps. Une belle omelette et des tranches de viandes étaient déposées sur la table. Le thé vint rejoindre le repas quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un bon pain chaud.

-**Comment as-tu fait pour le pain ?** Demanda Astoria en s'en coupant une tranche. **Il a l'air délicieux. **

-**Il l'est**, fit-il en se servant d'un bout d'omelette. **Cette baguette vient toute droite de France, ma chère. **

-**Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de pouvoir**, lâcha la jeune femme en faisant des tartines. **Et que tu parlais français... **

-**Justement, je ne parlais pas un mot de français avant d'arriver ici. Quant à l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, si je te disais tout ce que je peux faire, je serais obligé de te tuer... **

Astoria frissonna en voyant qu'il ne plaisantait sur aucun sujet. Il dégageait une telle confiance en lui que ça en faisait peur. Pourtant, contrairement à l'époque où il était un vrai crétin de première, il ne se vantait pas de sa puissance. Il semblait même plutôt la cacher. Elle repensa à sa phrase et fut stupéfaite. Il savait parler français... Ou plutôt ils savaient. Car elle avait beau retourner plusieurs mots, les plus improbables, dans sa tête, la jeune femme arrivait à les traduire dans la langue de Molière. Elle mit la main sur la bouche. Elle qui rêvait d'être bilingue, la voilà servit, pensa-t-elle. Même si Astoria était heureuse de ce changement, elle aurait préférée l'avoir appris par elle-même et non par un coup de magie des plus étranges.

-**C'est une couverture**, avoua Drago sans la moindre émotion sur le visage. **On fait ça au boulot. On fait en sorte d'apprendre plusieurs langues pour des missions en pays étrangers.**

La sorcière croqua dans une tranche. C'était délicieux. Elle prit une gorgée de thé, au risque de se brûler la langue.

-**Combien de langues parles-tu ?** Fit-elle en reprenant une bouchée de pain, cette fois-ci accompagnée d'un bout d'omelette.

-**Je maîtrise très bien le bulgare, l'italien, l'espagnol, le japonais, le latin ainsi que le grec antique et moderne, sans compter ma langue natale**, confirma Drago.

-**Je suppose que tu peux rajouter le français à ton palmarès**, reconnut Astoria, loin d'être étonnée par tout ce que pouvait désormais accomplir le blond.

-**Je suppose aussi... Très bon tes œufs à la menthe. **

Ça aussi ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Drago Malefoy ne faisait presque jamais de compliments. Mais il se devait d'être le plus aimable possible pour éviter de brusquer la sorcière. Ça ne servait à rien de l'énerver.

-**Merci. A mon avis, on devra se faire passer pour quelqu'un ici. Qu'importe qu'on soit dans le passé, c'est sûrement un test**, supposa Astoria.

Drago hocha la tête. Il avait déjà pensé à cette hypothèse. Mais si c'était le cas, ses supérieurs l'auraient prévenu s'il était envoyé dans le passé. De plus, la présence de sa fiancée avec lui ajoutait de l'étrange à l'histoire. Harry Potter n'aurait jamais laissé partir une novice sans expérience, aussi doué soit son partenaire.

-**Qu'a dit Dumbledore ?**

-**Qu'il avait des choses à régler avant de pouvoir s'occuper de nous**, annonça le jeune homme. **Il doit se renseigner pour nous. **

-**Je n'aime pas être cloitrée ici, même si on est à Poudlard**, soupira avec désespoir Astoria. **C'est mieux quand il y a des élèves ! En plus, on ne nous a même pas dit à quelle époque on est tombé ! Tu t'imagines si on tombe sur nous en plus jeune...**

Elle laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux. Drago repoussa son assiette qui disparut par sa propre volonté.

-**Finis de manger**, lança-t-il à la sorcière en se levant. **Sois prête dans une demi-heure.**

-**Pourquoi ?** Hasarda la brune.

-**Tu veux sortir, non ?** **Alors je pense qu'un petit tour à Londres dans le monde sorcier nous fera le plus grand bien... **

Un immense sourire illumina les traits d'Astoria.

-**C'est comme si c'était fait !** Assura-t-elle en avalant son petit déjeuner.


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

**Chapitre Six Partie Deux**

_Intimer un ordre, c'est intimider un regard_

* * *

Astoria prit une douche rapide, enfila une robe de sorcier trouvée à la hâte dans l'armoire de sa chambre et se précipita dans l'escalier, sous le regard de Drago. Il s'était installé confortablement sur le canapé, la Gazette du Sorcier sur les genoux.

-**Je te rassure, je n'allais pas partir sans toi**, se moqua-t-il en croisant les bras. **Je ne suis pas si vicieux... **

Elle lui lança un regard noir et lourd de sous-entendu. Elle n'avait même pas jetée un coup d'œil à son apparence dans un miroir ! Quel crétin !

-**Si tu préfères, je peux remonter et prendre tout mon temps, Malefoy**, maugréa-t-elle.

-**Ce ne sera pas nécessaire**, fit-il en se levant et en repliant le journal. **Tu sais quel jour on est, Greengrass ?**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la date du quotidien posé sur la table. Son cœur manqua un battement. Les chiffres étaient presque illisibles de là où elle était. D'ailleurs, elle aurait préféré ne pas le savoir. En fin de compte, ils n'auraient pas à se voir quelques années plus tôt. Ils n'étaient même pas encore nés.  
La Gazette du Sorcier indiquait qu'ils se trouvaient au matin du 5 juillet 1977. Harry Potter n'était pour le moment pas venu au monde, c'était à peine si ses parents étaient mariés. Et pire que tout, Voldemort était en vie. C'était un cauchemar.  
Drago remarqua le trouble que l'annonce avait déclenchée sur la sorcière. Elle avait perdu ses couleurs et ses beaux yeux indigo étaient scotchés au journal. Elle ne remuait plus un membre et il ne manquait plus qu'elle soit allongée par terre pour croire qu'elle était sans vie.

-**Hé ho !** S'énerva-t-il en remuant la main devant sa tête. **Je te croyais moins émotive que ça, Greengrass.**

Cette déclaration eut l'effet de faire revenir sur Terre Astoria. Elle fut vexée par sa remarque dénuée de compréhension à son égard. Elle n'avait jamais connu de situation comparable, elle ! Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se faire attraper, capturée par des Mangemorts et d'être amenée au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-**Je ne suis pas émotive d'habitude, mais reconnais qu'on est un peu dans la bouse de dragon**, rétorqua sèchement la brune.

Aucun sentiment ne transparaissait sur le visage du beau blond. Il fronçait les sourcils et réfléchissait. S'ils se retrouvaient face à Voldemort, le mage noir n'aurait aucune chance contre lui, il en était persuadé. Drago Malefoy était devenu trop puissant. Bien sûr, il n'égalait pas Potter mais il était presque aussi redoutable au combat. C'était un des meilleurs Auror de tous les temps.  
Pourtant, il était conscient qu'il n'avait pas à changer le cours des choses et que mettre un terme à la guerre pouvait changer et compromettre son futur. Astoria et lui n'avaient rien à faire ici, c'était aussi simple que cela. Il avait beau avoir le pouvoir de protéger des centaines de personnes, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.  
En résumé, ils devaient passer inaperçus pendant qu'il trouverait une solution, aidé de Dumbledore. Celui-ci étant en vie à cette époque pouvait bien donner un petit coup de main en plus.  
Il désenchanta rapidement en observant la sorcière devant lui. Astoria était trop belle pour que sa présence ne soit pas remarquée. Elle avait beau ne pas chercher à se mettre en valeur, elle rayonnait toujours de bonne humeur. Lui à côté, le tout serait bien pire.  
Remarquant qu'il l'observait bizarrement, Astoria souffla longuement.

-**Je suppose qu'on peut remettre la sortie à plus tard**, lâcha-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de souffler. S'ils restaient dans leur coin tout le long, ils n'arriveraient jamais à s'attendre, c'était sûr et certain. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il la prit par le bras et transplana. Astoria n'avait rien vu venir, elle n'avait même pas senti qu'ils quittaient Poudlard. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant le Chemin de Traverse qui s'étendait devant eux.

-**Tu aurais pu prévenir, Malefoy !** Protesta-t-elle à l'encontre du jeune homme. **Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait transplaner à l'école !**

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Drago. Avec cette once d'orgueil dans ses yeux gris, il ressemblait plus au garçon taquin et exaspérant de Poudlard, que celui qu'il était devenu après la guerre.

-**C'est Potter qui a réussi en premier**, fit-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches. **Je ne fais que reproduire sa technique en l'améliorant un peu.**

Jamais la sorcière n'avait assisté à un atterrissage en douceur avec ce moyen de transport. Elle était plus surprise qu'en colère en réalité, mais elle ne l'avouerait certainement pas au blond. Elle se contenta plutôt d'observer la rue et ses passants. Les sorciers faisaient leur commission du jour et ne prêtaient aucune attention aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Certaines femmes lancèrent un regard à Drago qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop habitué aux œillades de la part de celles-ci. Il avait une allure assez décontracté et il regardait les lieux avec nonchalance car il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir ici.  
En effet, toute l'évolution de leur époque ne se retrouvait pas en 1977. Mais il se devait de ne pas trop énervé la brune avec ses répliques ennuyeuses, la journée serait alors gâchée et avec ce temps radieux, Drago n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque. Il tourna la tête vers sa compagne.

-**Alors ? Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?** Demanda-t-il.

Elle fut surprise qu'il lui demande ainsi son avis. N'avait-il pas envie de faire ce qu'il voulait avant tout ?

-**Je ne sais pas trop... Tu veux aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur ? **

-**Pourquoi pas ? **

Il ouvrit la marche, suivi de près par la sorcière qui posait son regard sur tout ce qui se trouvait dans les parages. Un rien la fascinait et elle ouvrait grand les yeux à la recherche de nouvelles découvertes. Elle vit des exemplaires de livres qui n'existaient plus à leur époque, trop dépassés par les futures recherches entreprises par les savants.  
Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre, mais elle croyait que Drago avait lui-même passée une thèse sur la protection contre la magie Noire et sur l'Occlumancie. Qu'il avait eu avec brio d'ailleurs. C'était énervant de savoir que malgré qu'il soit un être égoïste et prétentieux, il n'en était pas moins un jeune homme intelligent avec de très bons résultats et ce charisme auquel peu de gens résistait.  
Astoria n'était pas mauvaise en cours, au contraire, ses notes étaient très satisfaisantes et la plupart de ses professeurs l'aimaient beaucoup. Etant donné qu'elle n'était pas vraiment une fille populaire, la nouvelle annonçant qu'elle était fiancée à Drago Malefoy avait rajoutée à sa réputation, malgré elle. Les Serpentardes la détestaient cordialement et peu d'élèves de sa maison s'intéressait beaucoup à elle. Elle aurait donnée énormément pour être à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle. Même Poufsouffle avait ce charme qu'elle enviait aux autres maisons.

En regardant Malefoy, elle avait cet aperçu de ce qu'elle aurait dû être pour que sa vie fût meilleure. C'était un parfait Serpentard. Rusé, arrogant, détestable. Il jouait avec les filles et les jetait après. Le pire, c'était qu'il en restait pour le moins adoré et connu. Il usait de cette réputation de tombeur à ses fins. Mais la guerre l'avait tout de même un peu assagi. Il avait arrêté de se plaindre et était devenu fort. On pouvait sentir son assurance dès qu'on le voyait. Et Astoria trouvait ça effrayant.  
Oui, Drago Malefoy pouvait se montrer effrayant parfois. Ses yeux gris étaient pénétrants et elle n'arrivait jamais bien longtemps à soutenir son regard de glace. Il dégageait une puissance horrifiante. Même Dumbledore l'avait remarqué quand ils étaient arrivés au château. Il n'avait pas montré son trouble mais la sorcière l'avait ressenti.  
Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas peur de se retrouver avec le blond. Il ne lui ferait aucun mal, même si elle le poussait à bout. Parce qu'il avait une remarquable maîtrise de soi et il ne laissait pas voir ses émotions. C'était une barrière de plus à leur relation. Car si Astoria était joyeuse et amicale, Drago était calme et froid. C'était le feu et la glace. La nuit et le jour. Et ils se complétaient parfaitement.

Le Chaudron Baveur était bondé de touristes et d'habitués. Par chance, il restait une petite table de libre dans un coin du pub. Les deux jeunes gens s'y faufilèrent en faisant attention à ne pas bousculer les clients. Astoria avait plus de mal que son compagnon à éviter les gens car quiconque se trouvait sur le chemin du blond le laissait passer avec plus de facilité que devant la sorcière. Il imposait une autorité silencieuse et noble, que la jeune femme lui enviait terriblement.  
Une sorcière toute fripée et à la chevelure orange vint prendre leur commande. Astoria se dit qu'un petit sourire ne devrait pas lui faire du mal et lui donnerait un côté plus attrayant que son expression boudeuse.

-**Vous désirez ?** Grommela-t-elle une plume et un carnet dans la main.

Drago tourna ses yeux gris vers la brune, l'encourageant à y aller la première.

-**Une Bièraubeurre, s'il-vous-plaît**, fit celle-ci.

La vieille se tourna vers le jeune homme après avoir noté la commande.

-**Un whisky Pur Feu**, déclara-t-il sans hésitation.

La rousse le regarda fixement, ses rides plus apparentes que jamais.

-**Vous êtes majeur au moins ?** Croassa-t-elle.

Le blond la toisa si fixement et si durement qu'elle n'osa insister plus, bien trop mal à l'aise devant ses yeux gris orageux. Astoria observa sa réaction avec pitié. Cette femme était beaucoup plus âgée que Drago mais elle se pliait en quatre devant lui et le respect qu'il inspirait.

-**Tu dégages tellement de pouvoir**, lâcha Astoria une fois qu'elle fut repartie. **C'est fou qu'on ne nous ait pas encore arrêté pour voir si nous ne sommes pas en possession de stupéfiants quels conques... **

Drago prit quelques pièces dans sa poche et les déposa sur la table en bois.

-**Je camoufle mon énergie, si tu veux savoir**, expliqua-t-il. **J'ai un sortilège qui s'élève autour de moi et qui empêche les autres de voir ma force. Il y a un protego permanent qui m'abrite de n'importe quelles attaques... **

**-Est-ce que tout le monde peut faire ça ?** Souffla Astoria, impressionnée.

-**Non, seulement les meilleurs... Autant dire Granger, Potter, Weasley et quelques autres. C'est vital pour nous... On a des ennemis partout. Surtout ceux qui ont entamés une carrière d'Auror. **

La serveuse revint et de sa baguette fit disparaître l'argent tout en déposant les boissons. Drago poussa la Bièraubeurre vers la jeune femme et prit une gorgée de son verre d'alcool. Il laissa longuement rouler le liquide dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler. Une chaleur agréable se répandit dans tout son corps et il se détendit aussitôt.

-**Alcoolique**, fit Astoria en l'observant boire son whisky comme si c'était un rituel à suivre.

-**Je ne bois pas aussi souvent que tu ne le penses**, remarqua-t-il en reposant le verre.

La jeune femme goutta sa boisson qui était excellente comme toujours, qu'importe l'année où la Bièraubeurre était créée.

-**Peut-être, mais à chaque fois qu'on se voit, je te trouve toujours à côté du bar ou un lieu dans ce genre.**

Il sourit.

-**Ah Greengrass !** Soupira-t-il. **A chaque fois qu'on se voyait, c'était le jour d'un bal ou d'une soirée. Je m'amuse moi !**

Elle rougit, comprenant qu'il avait plus raison qu'autre chose.

-**Qui te dit que je ne m'amuse pas ?** Protesta Astoria.

Elle aurait dû se retenir. Drago Malefoy, en plus d'être calculateur, était observateur, il voyait tout et remarquait tout. Ainsi, jamais il n'avait vu la sorcière ni boire, ni fumer lors des petites fêtes organisées à Poudlard. C'était bien la seule des Serpentards à ne jamais prendre part aux réjouissances. Elle n'était pas à l'aise et il l'avait de suite remarqué.

-**Un jour, je t'apprendrais, Greengrass**, promit-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky.

Mais il releva les yeux en sentant la main de la jeune femme s'emparer de son verre à lui. Estomaqué, il la regarda goûter à l'alcool. Sans ciller, elle remit la boisson dans la main de Drago.

-**Je crains que tu n'arrives trop tard, Malefoy**, sourit-elle avec insolence. **Je ne fais cependant jamais d'excès. **

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du sorcier. Elle n'était pas aussi coincée qu'il l'avait pensé. Bizarrement, cette révélation le troublait. Il en apprenait un peu plus sur elle à chaque conversation. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Il n'aimait pas la voir lire dans ses pensées alors qu'il voulait à tous prix garder un visage impassible à toutes situations.

-**Sinon, tu as une idée de ce qu'on peut faire pour sortir de cette galère ?** Continua Astoria en savourant sa commande.

-**Le sort qu'on nous a lancé est puissant mais pas permanent**, confia l'Auror. **Il faut attendre...**

-**Combien de temps ?** Hasarda-t-elle.

La sorcière détestait être coincée ici. C'était horrible, elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle n'avait pas cette adaptation que possédait le blond devant elle. Il lui faudrait un moment pour se faire à cette vie et plus vite ils seraient partis, mieux ce serait. En plus de cela, elle devait supporter Malefoy, c'était pire. Même s'il offrait une présence assez rassurante, elle était gênée de se retrouver avec ce Dom Juan.

-**Je ne sais pas**, répondit-il. **Ça peut-être dans une heure comme dans un an, il faut voir... **

Astoria enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Dans quelle histoire s'était-elle fourrée encore ? Comment étaient-ils arrivés à cette époque ? Elle leva la tête en fouillant sa mémoire. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlée de son rêve à Drago. Peut-être était-il important après tout ?

-**Malefoy**, commença-t-elle. **Quand on était inconscient, j'ai rêvé que j'étais sur une plage... **

Elle attendit qu'il lui fasse signe de continuer. Mais elle ne rencontra rien d'autre que deux perles grises, presque bleues. Elle décida tout de même de poursuivre.

-**J'ai rencontré un homme qui me semblait familier mais que je n'avais jamais vu. **

-**Si tu me parles de tes fantasmes, c'est que tu as vraiment des problèmes, Greengrass !** Ricana Drago.

Astoria serra les poings en priant d'arriver à se contrôler et d'éviter de lui envoyer un bon coup dans sa figure de Dieu vivant.

-**Si tu ne voulais pas que je te raconte, tu n'avais qu'à me faire taire !** S'emporta la brune.

Le jeune homme émit un rire moqueur.

-**Oh ! On peut jamais plaisanter avec toi !** Enchaîna-t-il. **Mais tu peux continuer. Je ne t'interromprai plus, c'est promis. **

Astoria lui lança un regard soupçonneux mais elle vit qu'il était sérieux et qu'il avait repris son masque de froideur. A la rigueur, elle préférait qu'il se moque d'elle plutôt qu'il pose toute son attention sur elle.

-**Il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on change ce qui doit se passer. Il a aussi dit qu'on devait se faire confiance, qu'on était des alliés et qu'on ne réussirait pas notre mission l'un sans l'autre... **

-**Il t'a avoué en quoi consistait cette mission ? **

-**Non. Il a disparu juste après. **

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux sorciers. La brune tourna la tête. Elle voulait échapper au regard inquisiteur de Drago. Peine perdue car elle se retrouva tout de suite après devant les mêmes yeux gris. Sauf que ce n'était pas le Serpentard qu'elle regardait. C'était un garçon aux cheveux noirs mi- long, qu'elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu.

Il lui disait quelque chose. Il avait à peu près son âge et était entouré de deux autres garçons. L'un avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux soulignés de cernes, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. L'autre portait des lunettes et était le portrait craché d'Harry Potter. Or, ils n'avaient pas la même couleur des yeux.  
James Potter et Remus Lupin parlaient et riaient tout en sirotant leur Bièraubeurre. Sirius Black, lui, observait intensément Astoria. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autrefois. Le cœur de la sorcière s'emballa dans sa poitrine sous la panique. "De toutes les époques qu'on aurait pu visiter, on est obligé de tomber sur celle-là", pensa-t-elle en observant le trio.

-**Malefoy**, murmura-t-elle. **Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais franchement on n'est vraiment mal, là... **

Il serra la mâchoire.

-**C'est maintenant que tu les remarques, Greengrass ?** Maugréa-t-il. **Black a les yeux fixés sur toi depuis une demi-heure déjà. **

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'enterrer sous terre. Astoria fut étonné du brin de jalousie qu'elle crut déceler dans les paroles de Drago et se sentit rougir.

-**Dis ? Si on s'en allait ?** Lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-**J'allais justement te le proposer**, ironisa-t-il d'une voix froide en finissant son whisky.

Elle en fit de même avec sa choppe et suivit le Serpentard vers la sortie.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Sept**

_Le courage vient du passé_

* * *

Mimi se trouvait étalée sur son lit. Encore en pyjama, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la volonté pour se lever. Heureusement qu'elle était en vacance sinon elle se ferait sèchement sermonner par ses parents pour qui l'aube était plus que propice au réveil. La jeune femme s'était roulée en boule en tenant un oreiller contre sa joue avec force. Elle s'étonnait toujours de la douceur des draps et des couettes qui recouvraient son grand lit. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre.  
Le soleil inondait la pièce et l'ancien fantôme laissait ses rayons lumineux réchauffer sa peau d'albâtre. Elle savait qu'en se levant, elle devrait se battre contre les nœuds qui parsemaient les boucles de sa chevelure, et rien qu'à cette intuition, toute bonne volonté l'avait aussitôt quittée. Elle savait aussi qu'à un moment donné, Jaden se faufilerait par la porte dans le but de venir la réveiller. Qu'il serait beaucoup trop tenté par le nid douillet qui se présenterait à lui et qu'il viendrait s'installer dedans, bien calé contre sa sœur. Nina, qui ne verrait alors pas son petit garçon revenir accompagné de Mimi, viendrait voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Bien sûr, elle serait tellement attendrie par la scène qui apparaîtrait devant ses yeux qu'elle les laisserait tranquilles. A un moment donné, Richard, éberlué de ne pas apercevoir ses enfants, monterait à son tour. Et le charme serait alors rompu puisqu'il réveillerait tout le monde.

C'est sur cette idée qu'elle se décida enfin à bouger. Délaissant à regret son lit, elle s'approcha de sa commode. Elle soupira devant son reflet dans la glace. Ses cheveux étaient plus emmêlés que jamais et des cernes venaient s'ajouter au spectacle. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Après tout, Mimi, n'avait pas fermée l'œil de la nuit. Elle repensait toujours à la déplaisante rencontre qu'elle avait faîte chez Barjow et Beurk. Ce Jedusor ne la laissera-t-il donc jamais ? Il avait gâché sa vie la première fois et il se retrouvait désormais dans la seconde pour retenter son coup ! Elle était énervée contre lui, contre elle et contre le monde. On lui avait donné une seconde chance et voilà que ce monstre réapparaissait, prêt à tout détruire. Peut-être était-ce le prix à payer pour pouvoir revivre auprès des siens?

-**Je ne me laisserai pas faire**, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. **Je ne le laisserai pas me tuer une autre fois. Jamais.**

Elle se souvenait encore de la solitude qu'elle avait connue quand elle est morte. Mimi s'était attendue à voir son frère destiné à être sorcier, mais le temps avait passé et au bout d'un moment, elle avait cessée d'espérer et s'était rendue à l'évidence. Ses parents n'auraient jamais laissé partir Jaden dans l'école où était décédée leur fille.  
Mimi s'était promis de ne plus connaître cette souffrance quand elle était revenue. Elle avait décidé de terminer sa septième et plus belle années à Poudlard et d'entamer la carrière de Médicomage qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis des décennies. Elle fonderait une famille et vivrait heureuse jusqu'à la fameuse fin. Cette fin qu'on lui avait refusée et qui était arrivée trop tôt.

-**Je me battrai**, fit-elle à son propre reflet. **Je te le promets.**

"Commence d'abord par remporter la bataille sur tes cheveux", répondit sa petite voix intérieure. Comprenant qu'il était sage de l'écouter, elle prit sa brosse en nacre et démêla une à une chaque mèche bouclée. Quand elle eut fini, elle prit des pinces de la même couleur que sa chevelure et tira ses cheveux de devant en arrière. La revenante n'avait pas faim et elle se brossa directement les dents après s'être lavé le visage avec soin. Elle déposa un rouge à lèvre sombre sur ses lèvres fines et mit du mascara. Mimi choisit une robe verte en soie aux manches longues.  
Elle fit son lit et à la place de descendre les escaliers, elle tourna dans le couloir et se rendit dans la pièce qui lui servait d'atelier. Depuis son retour, la brune n'avait pas eu le temps de relire ses écrits. Elle connaissait désormais toute l'histoire dans sa tête. Normal après soixante-dix ans à cogiter dans ses tuyaux. Elle s'empara d'un tas de feuilles posés dans une petite caisse en paille séchée. Cette dernière contenait des brouillons, des idées encore inachevées. Elle fut surprise de son écriture fine, droite et lisible sur les pages blanches. Elle en lut certaines et sourit devant quelques phrases calligraphiées avec soin. A l'époque où elle les avait écrites, elle était encore innocente et rêveuse. Depuis, elle était morte et avait mûri. Elle les trouva simplistes et niaises. Certaines entraînèrent les petits rires gênés de la jeune femme.

Un souvenir la traversa soudainement. Mimi se retourna vers un petit meuble où s'empilait des objets, de quoi écrire et les livres de ses précédentes années à l'école. Certains étaient en français, ceux qu'elle possédait à Beauxbâtons. Elle avait était étonnée de se rendre compte qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement bien la langue quand elle avait parcouru quelques bouquins par curiosité.  
Mais ce qu'elle cherchait était bien plus précieux, bien plus personnel. Elle fouilla dans ce bazar en se promettant de venir faire un brin de ménage plus tard. Enfin, elle trouva l'objet convoité : un carnet de note des plus banals. Son journal n'avait pas pris une ride. Elle aurait juré qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue et s'y était confiée.  
Mimi se réinstalla sur la table et poussa ses notes pour poser son trésor retrouvé. Elle ouvrit le carnet. La première phrase la choqua profondément. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait écrite. Elle en était sûre et certaines.  
Pour que jamais tu n'oublis ces instants, même si tu ne les as pas vraiment vécus dans ta nouvelle vie...  
Cette phrase lui expliquait tout. Là, elle n'avait pas connu ce qu'elle avait supporté autrefois. Mais elle voulait se remettre dans le bain, revoir ce qu'elle était vraiment. Tout ça au risque de pleurer et de trembler de rage, d'injustice. Elle n'était pas à Gryffondor mais elle avait ce brin de courage que jamais elle ne s'était évertué à utiliser autrefois. Maintenant, elle était prête à tourner la page et à lire son histoire. Elle ne la réécrirait pas, elle se contenterait juste de vivre ce qu'elle avait loupé, ce qu'on avait osé lui prendre.  
Alors Madeleine continua sa lecture.

_Chère journal,_

_Je pensais vraiment que Poudlard deviendrait ma seconde maison ma joie de vivre et mon bonheur. Mais je m'étais lourdement trompée. Je suis malheureuse ici. Mes camarades me martyrisent et me rejettent sans arrêt. C'est un cauchemar, l'Enfer existe en fin de compte. Je me sens laide et répugnante. Les filles de mon dortoir me font sans arrêt des coups bas et me ridiculisent devant tout le château._  
_J'ai plusieurs fois tenté de me plaindre mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Je me dégoute. Les élèves de ma maison, les plus jeunes, me traitent de monstre. Ils disent que je ne mérite pas ma place à Serdaigle, que Poufsouffle aurait dû être le premier choix. Mais même si c'était le cas, j'aurais vraiment préférée aller là-bas._  
_Maman et Papa me manque. Je ne peux pas voir mon adorable petit frère grandir. Ils m'ont dit qu'il courait partout dans la maison maintenant qu'il sait marcher. J'aimerais tant les voir, maintenant, tout de suite. Je les serrerai dans mes bras et leur dirai que je les aime de tout mon être._  
_C'est étrange de ressentir ça à mon âge, mais j'ai toujours le cœur lourd... Si je pouvais regarder à l'intérieur, je suis sûre qu'il saignerait avec abondance. Je me vide de mon sang, c'est... atroce. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce sentiment._  
_Je n'ai pas d'amis. Je suis seule. Perdue dans un monde qui ne veut pas de moi. Je n'ai jamais été croyante, mais je prie chaque jour qu'on arrête ce massacre. Par pitié._

Une larme coula silencieusement sur la joue de Mimi. Les souvenirs revenaient à flot. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse désormais. Or, elle n'oublierait pas, jamais. Elle se rappellerait toujours de cette incompréhension, de cette haine qu'elle avait tant ressentie face à des gamins qui ne savaient rien faire d'autre que détruire et briser. Mais elle n'éprouvait plus aucuns sentiments vis-à-vis d'eux. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien se moquer à nouveau, elle s'en fichait. Mimi avait tout ce dont elle rêvait à cet instant, elle en profiterait comme il se devait. Plus personne ne gâcherait sa vie. Même pas cette peste d'Olive Hornby.  
La brune releva la tête et fixa le plafond blanc. Un éclat doré s'y reflétant lui fit tourner les yeux vers un petit objet posé sur ses nouveaux manuels scolaires. Elle se leva et s'approcha avec précaution. Elle fut stupéfaite d'y découvrir l'insigne des Préfets-en-chef.

-**Impossible**, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'empara de l'écusson.

-**Je suis peut-être la plus indisciplinée de Poudlard et Dumbledore ose me donner ce titre ?** Ricana-t-elle.

On toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit avec douceur. Nina passa alors la tête par l'embrasure.

-**Chérie ! Je t'attendais pour le petit déjeuner**, s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de paraître vexée.

-**Je sais, désolée**, s'excusa Mimi avec sincérité. **Dis maman, tu savais que j'étais préfète ?**

-**Oh ! Mais bien sûr !** Rit-elle avec amusement. **Richard n'a pas arrêté de s'en vanter tout le mois de juin ! Comment puis-je oublier ?**

Mimi s'empourpra. Elle n'était pas du genre à crier son bonheur sur tout les toits comme son père, voilà un des rares traits de caractère qu'elle partageait avec la beauté blonde devant elle. Sa maman semblait fatiguée et maussade contrairement à d'habitude. Mais la jeune femme savait pourquoi. Nina était lassée de la guerre. Elle venait d'apprendre la disparition d'un oncle éloigné et de sa famille. Même si elle ne les connaissait pas personnellement, elle était touchée qu'on puisse s'en prendre de cette façon à des personnes honnêtes et généreuses qui n'avaient jamais rien fait à qui que ce soit.  
La brune non plus n'avait pas compris quand elle s'était retrouvée face à la mort. Comment avait-on pu lui en vouloir à ce point pour oser l'assassiner avec autant de froideur ? Elle en retenait toujours ce goût amer. Ce goût qui ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement de ses souvenirs noirs.

-**Tiens !** fit Nina. **Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette tâche sur ton cou.**

-**Hein ?**

-**Si, juste là**, indiqua l'ancienne infirmière en montrant un point sur son propre corps.

Mimi toucha l'endroit et ne ressentit rien du tout. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-**Je n'ai rien**, répondit-elle.

Sa mère haussa les épaules avant de se retirer de la pièce.  
Inquiète, la sorcière s'approcha d'un petit miroir ovale accroché dans un cadre de coquillage sur le mur. Elle repoussa ses cheveux et observa le haut de son anatomie. Il n'y avait aucune trace quelconque. A moins que... Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en apercevant une marque foncée qui s'étendait de son oreille à la fin de son cou. Le pire c'est qu'elle pouvait voir des motifs sur sa peau claire. Les images changeaient à chaque fois. Pendant une seconde, elle crut discerner un lion. Puis la tâche fit place à un profil. Elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille.  
C'était celui de Tom Jedusor. Et il lui souriait. Pas méchamment, ni vicieusement. Non, il lui souriait gentiment, de tout son cœur, si pour autant il en avait un. Il semblait dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'aucun mal ne pourrait lui arriver. Mimi recula, horrifiée.

Soudain, une vive lumière l'éblouit de toute part.  
Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait sur une plage de sable blanc. La lune brillait au-dessus de la mer d'un bleu sombre. Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient dans le ciel noir et se reflétaient dans l'eau. Même si elle tremblait de peur, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être stupéfaite de l'endroit où elle avait atterrit.

-**C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?** dit alors une voix grave.

Mimi sursauta et se tourna vers le garçon qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés. La brune mit les mains sur les hanches en le reconnaissant.

-**Tiens, tiens**, râla-t-elle. **Des cheveux bruns, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, un nez droit et des yeux aussi gris qu'une nuit d'orage... Cedric Diggory. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?**

Apparemment, la possibilité qu'il soit en vie ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde.

-**Je passais dans le coin**, rit-il.

Devant l'air agacé de l'ancien fantôme, il se décida à la refroidir avant de se rendre soudain compte de son apparence actuelle.

-**Oh ! Tu es magnifique**, lâcha-t-il ne tentant pas de cacher sa surprise.

La sorcière rougit. La franchise du garçon l'avait toujours déstabilisé. Il s'était montré juste et honnête à chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais ouvertement, mais elle avait ressenti énormément de tristesse quand ce dernier avait succombé au Mage Noir, lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Elle s'était identifié à ce Poufsouffle parti bien trop tôt. Il aurait dû avoir toute la vie devant lui. Tout comme elle.  
Depuis qu'elle était revenue, Mimi avait du mal à maîtriser ses émotions. Elle pouvait se laisser submerger par des souvenirs douloureux et devenir aussi transparente qu'un livre ouvert. Ce fut quand elle sentit quelques perles salées rouler sur ses joues qu'elle se rendit compte de son attitude. Ses émotions surprirent énormément Cedric qui perdit aussitôt son sourire. La brune chassa rapidement ses larmes involontaire, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance.

-**Si tu es revenu juste pour me dire ça, alors désolée, mais je dois rentrer chez moi**, annonça-t-elle en se retournant.

-**Je suis venu pour t'aider**, la coupa-t-il.

Elle se stoppa net. Elle lui refit face, scrutant son visage à la recherche d'une quelle conque plaisanterie. Mais il était aussi sérieux qu'un sage.

-**Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide**, protesta-t-elle.

-**J'ai dit la même chose quand on m'en a proposé**, affirma-t-il.

-**Quand es-tu revenu ? A quel moment ?** répliqua-t-elle acerbe.

-**Juste après ma mort**, répondit-il. **J'ai eu droit à une seconde vie, comme toi. Mais tu ne dois pas l'utiliser sans connaître les risques. Tu n'auras pas droit à une autre chance, Mimi.**

-**Je ne comprends pas**, s'énerva la jeune femme.

Elle détestait être dans l'ignorance et ce depuis toujours. La curiosité était son pire défaut et c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à maîtriser.

-**Il le faut pourtant**, enchaîna le sorcier. **N'oublie pas... Tu es le Pardon. Tu es la Sagesse. Fais confiance à tes ennemis, car ils deviendront tes plus grands amis. C'est une bénédiction que tu possèdes. Ne l'utilise pas à mauvais escient.**

-**Une bénédiction? Cedric je...**

Soudain, la vue de Mimi se brouilla. Les contours du visage de son interlocuteur s'estompèrent à une rapidité hallucinante. Elle leva les mains vers lui et sentit qu'il lui étreignait avec force les doigts, comme pour lui donner du courage. Puis soudain, elle se retrouva à nouveaux assise à sa table de travail, son journal dans les mains. Le souffle court, elle se rappela qu'il fallait respirer pour vivre et inspira une grande bouffé d'air. Son coeur battait la chamade, cognant durement contre sa cage thoracique. Elle mit un moment à se remettre de sa rencontre avec l'ancien Poufsouffle.  
La sorcière eut soudain une étrange intuition. Elle regarda à nouveau son carnet et farfouilla dans les pages mais elles étaient vierges. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace écrite de ses souvenirs. Comme si elle venait juste d'entrer en possession du cahier. Mais la phrase qu'elle n'avait jamais écrite était bien là. Écrite noir sur blanc. Sauf qu'elle avait changé et les mots dansèrent sous les yeux de Mimi.  
Ces mots apparemment lourds de sens pour Cedric :

_Tu es le Pardon, la Sagesse._

La phrase du jeune homme résonnait avec fracas dans sa tête. Elle se releva en chancelant, manquant de trébucher pour se rapprocher du miroir dans lequel elle s'était contemplée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle inspecta son apparence au peigne fin mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son étrange tâche mouvante sur le cou.

-**Mimi!** Cria soudain Jaden du salon. **Le p'tit déj' est prêt! J'ai faim moi!**

-**J'arrive tout de suite!** Répondit-elle en lançant un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet.

La sorcière rangea son journal intime et son insigne de Préfète-en-chef dans un tiroir, puis quitta la pièce, se doutant sans mal que l'année scolaire à venir ne serait pas de tout repos.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapitre Huit**

_Les amis sont les anges qui nous soulèvent quand nos ailes n'arrivent plus à se rappeler comment voler._

* * *

Ayant visité ses nouveaux quartiers, Lucy s'était rendue très vite compte que des affaires censées lui appartenir étaient posées sur son lit, venant tout droit de Durmstrang. Elle y trouva un uniforme et une cape de fourrure rouge sang, ainsi qu'un blason avec l'inscription « Irengard » en lettre d'or. Autrefois, elle ne connaissait pas grand chose à propos de l'école bulgare mais depuis qu'elle avait remonté le temps, des flash-back la prenaient tout à coup, lui rappelant des souvenirs qu'elle ne se savait même pas avoir vécus. Autre fait étrange : sa maîtrise de la langue slave était parfaitement accomplie.

-**C'est tellement bizarre**, murmura Lucy en plaçant ses biens dans la malle à côté de son lit et prévue à cet effet.

-**Excuse-moi?** Fit tout à coup une voix très féminine dans son dos.

La Weasley sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un à cette heure peu tardive. Elle devait se dépêcher de retrouver Albus et Juliette pour le dîner. Au lieu de cela, elle traînait dans le dortoir sans personne autour. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru. Elle se retourna avec prudence avant de rencontrer des yeux bleus et froids. Elle eut l'impression de prendre une douche glacée devant la beauté exceptionnelle que dégageait la sorcière devant elle. De long cheveux blonds pâles encadraient un visage princier et comme gravé dans du marbre. L'inconnue se tenait droite et jamais Lucy n'avait vu un port de tête aussi altier, même venant de sa tante Fleur.

-**Me parlais-tu?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix un brin hautaine. **Je n'ai pas très bien compris.**

-**Oh non!** Rougit Lucy avec véhémence. **Désolée, je marmonnais toute seule! Il ne faut pas s'en inquiéter, ça m'arrive très souvent...**

La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place, un sourire poli se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et parfaites.

-**Je me nomme Irena Potter**, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant gracieusement une main blanche comme neige.

-**Potter?** Répéta la jeune fille abasourdie.

Se rendant très vite compte que sa réaction de stupeur laissait à désirer, la brune serra la main de la sorcière.

-**Moi c'est Lucy Weasley**, fit-elle accompagné d'un rire nerveux.

-**Enchanté Lucy.**

-**Moi de même!**

La beauté presque irréelle d'Irena la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais été très complexée auparavant, se souciant plus de ses résultats scolaires que de sa garde robe. Sa famille lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était très mignonne et qu'elle ne devait jamais changer. C'était bien avant d'avoir un aperçu sur Irena.

-**Je suis une amie à Albus**, expliqua tout à coup la blonde. **Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je t'attende pour aller les rejoindre à la Grande Salle. Il avait peur que tu ne retrouves pas ton chemin.**

Lucy hocha la tête, touchée du geste de son nouvel ami. Même âgé d'à peine dix-huit ans, le futur directeur se montrait juste et prévenant. La brune n'avait aucun mal à voir l'étincelle d'intelligence qui brillait déjà dans le regard bleu et perçant du Gryffondor. Dumbledore promettait beaucoup depuis toujours. Elle comprenait l'admiration que ce grand homme suscitait à son époque. Pour le moment, il n'était qu'un garçon mais son génie ne tarderait pas à se dévoiler au monde entier.

-**Allons-y dans ce cas**, sourit-t-elle.

Irena prit les devants, faisant voltiger sa longue chevelure blonde.

-**Tu m'as dis que tu t'appelais Potter**, se rappela Lucy. **Descendrais-tu de Ignotus Peverell?**

La jeune femme lui lança un regard surpris, ne s'attendant pas à une telle demande.

-**C'est exact**, finit-elle par dire. **Comment le sais-tu?**

-**Oh! Euh... J'apprécie les contes de Beedle le Barde**, expliqua-t-elle gênée.

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête, appréciant sa réponse. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, le silence des couloirs déserts laissa place aux rires et aux conversations des élèves. Lucy observa autour d'elle mais rien de ce qu'elle ne connaissait avant n'avait changé si ce n'est les personnes qui se trouvaient là. La brune riva alors son regard sur la table des rouges et or, et remarqua les signes que lui adressaient Albus et Juliette.

Sans faire de commentaire, Irena partit de son côté pour rejoindre ses propres amis, laissant Lucy décider de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Naturellement, elle s'approcha de ses nouveaux compagnons et s'assit en face du futur directeur, juste à côté de la Française. Le sorcier aux cheveux auburn lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, lui montrant les mets sur la table. Elle se servit de pomme de terre et d'une saucisse, tendis qu'Albus remplissait son verre de jus de citrouille.

-**Alors?** La questionna-t-il. **Ta tête va mieux?**

-**Oh que oui**, répondit la Weasley. **Merci d'avoir envoyer Irena me chercher. Je pense que je me serais perdue sans son aide.**

Albus acquiesça avant de lancer un regard inquisiteur à la belle blonde. Cette dernière les regardait depuis son coin de table, mais elle détourna rapidement ses yeux bleus quand ils tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Une expression de tristesse s'empara des traits du jeune homme. Juliette fronça les sourcils avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur son repas. Lucy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Y avait-il un quelconque désaccord entre ces trois là? Une dispute qu'avait omis de préciser Irena?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser la moindre question, Dexter Fortescue se leva, provoquant le silence autour d'eux. Le directeur salua les élèves avec chaleur et force.

-**Comme vous le savez tous**, commença-t-il. **L'échange de deux semaines entre notre école et Durmstrang reprendra dans quelques jours comme chaque année depuis six ans.**

Lucy ouvrit la bouche sidérée. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé de tel depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. Même si depuis la fin du Mage Noir, les relations scolaires s'étaient améliorées, il restait toujours un état de tension et les rivalités étaient tout de même présentes. La jeune femme regarda Albus. Il semblait particulièrement intéressé par les propos de Fortescue.

-**Je vous rappelle le programme**, continua le directeur. **Les élèves de Durmstrang viendront passer quelques jours à Poudlard, ensuite ce sera notre tour de nous rendre là-bas. Malheureusement, seuls les sixièmes et septièmes années sont autorisés à participer au projet. J'attendrai donc de vous tous un comportement irréprochable. La réputation de notre école est en jeu et tout perturbateur sera sévèrement puni, j'espère que c'est clair pour vous tous.**

Un silence solennel accueillit ses propos. Le sorcier dut considérer que son discours était clos car il se leva, suivi par le reste de l'école. Albus soupira avant de se lever.

-**Je ne dors pas au dortoir**, expliqua-t-il à Lucy. **Etant Préfet-en-chef, j'ai mes propres appartements que je partage avec une élève de Poufsouffle. **

Elle lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. A son époque, c'était la même chose. Mais sa famille ne manquait jamais une occasion pour faire la fête et mettre le bazar dans tout Poudlard. Albus s'inclina galamment devant les filles puis sortit à grand pas de la salle. Lucy voulut se lever pour suivre le mouvement mais voyant que Juliette restait assise sagement à sa place, elle en déduisit qu'elle souhaitait entamer la conversation loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-**Comment a réagi Irena tout à l'heure?** S'enquit alors la Française quand tout le monde fut parti.

Lucy décela de l'inquiétude dans ses paroles. C'était étrange pour elle. Elle avait toujours vu Juliette comme une personne simple et joyeuse, qui ne pouvait pas laisser les mauvaises ondes s'insinuer en elle. Pour elle, c'était une battante. Mais il fallait croire que la blonde était plus sensible et délicate qu'elle n'en avait l'air au premier abord.

-**Euh... Elle était très courtoise**, répondit-elle en hésitant. **Pourquoi? Je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne m'a rien fait de mal...**

-**Ecoute**, finit-t-elle par dire. **Tu dois me promettre de ne pas révéler ce que je vais te dire, d'accord?**

-**Bien sûr.**

Juliette prit une forte inspiration avant de continuer sur sa lancée :

-**Irena Potter est folle amoureuse d'Albus et ce n'est plus un secret pour personne.**

-**Quoi?!** S'écria Lucy. **Mais... Mais comment... Elle... Pourquoi ne sortent-ils...**

Elle se ravisa, ne sachant si le terme"sortir avec" avait le même sens à cette époque. Surtout que les gens du XIXème siècle n'avait pas les mêmes opinions en ce qui concernait les relations entre les hommes et les femmes. Il fallait respecter les moeurs et les convenances.

**- Pourquoi ne se fréquentent-ils pas?**

Après tout, cela semblait tout à fait logique. Albus incarnait presque la réussite sociale alors que la blonde était à la limite de la perfection. Dès que l'un entrait dans une pièce tous les regards se rivaient instantanément sur eux, comme aimanté par leur splendeur. Ils auraient constituer un couple sensationnel et admiré. "Du genre de Scorpius et Rose", pensa amèrement la Weasley. Elle se fit violence pour chasser ses sombres pensées de sa tête et retourna à son amie.

-**Parce qu'il ne partage pas ses sentiments**, avoua Juliette. **Nous étions très proches autrefois. Nous sommes amis d'enfance. Nos parents s'apprécient beaucoup. Mais depuis l'année dernière, plus rien n'est pareil.**

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, son front se plissant. Elle se remémorait des souvenirs tristes.

-**Ils sont partis à cet échange avec Durmstrang et tout a changé. Albus s'est éloigné d'Irena, prenant ses distances avec elle. Il n'a pas une vie très facile, tu sais? Mais... J'avais toujours pensé qu'il finirait avec elle. Ils allaient si bien ensemble! Et ils avaient l'air amoureux...**

-**La vie est remplie d'imprévue**, approuva Lucy. **Tu sais pourquoi il est devenu comme ça?**

La Française secoua négativement la tête. La lassitude imprégnait ses beaux traits. Elle replaça nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Ce geste rappela Dominique Weasley à Lucy. Sa cousine avait toujours cet air là lorsqu'elle était contrariée ou nerveuse. En général, cela avait souvent à voir avec son petit copain à Poudlard : Lorcan, le frère jumeau de son meilleur ami. Ils se disputaient sans cesse mais finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Mais ce n'était pas une histoire d'amour qui attristait Juliette, mais de l'amitié.

-**Ils n'ont jamais voulu me le dire**, soupira-t-elle.

Cela reflétait une blessure particulière dans le coeur des trois amis. Un sentiment qui les séparait de plus en plus et Lucy ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Elle avait toujours été à cheval sur l'amitié et la famille parce que c'était la chose la plus importante dans la vie. Son père n'avait jamais cessé de lui répéter, soucieux de ses propres erreurs commises par le passé. C'était une des valeurs que les Weasley-Potter avaient transmis à leurs enfants et c'était désormais pour ces derniers une chose acquise et intégrée depuis l'enfance.

-**Il faut changer ça, Juliette**, déclara Lucy avec volonté. **Même s'ils ne s'aiment pas en amour, ils peuvent toujours retourner sur des bases solides en amitié, n'est-ce pas?**

La Française n'était pas aussi convaincu que son amie. Elle avait échoué tellement de fois et elle ne supportait plus les refus perpétuels de ses deux compères.

-**Je crains fort avoir déjà essayé**, dit-elle tristement. **Il n'y a rien à faire, Lucy.**

-**Oh que si!** S'exclama la brune. **Maintenant allons nous coucher avant de prendre la moindre décision. Mon oncle George ne cesse de répéter que chaque choix, surtout en ce qui concerne les manigances, doivent être mûrement réfléchis et qu'en général la nuit porte conseil!**

**-Eh bien je suppose qu'on peut donc l'écouter**, hésita Juliette**. Il était doué en manigance? **

-**Tu n'as pas idée à quel point!** S'esclaffa Lucy. **Jamais Poud... Je veux dire Durmstrang n'a connu pire spécimen de foire et de farce!**

Elle avait eu très chaud. Lucy était soulagée de s'être souvenu de cacher son identité. Même si Juliette n'était pas du genre à démêler le vrai du faux, il fallait tout de même faire attention à ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Les deux sorcières sortirent de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à leur dortoir. Etant de même année, elles partageaient leur chambre.

-**On a de la chance**, sourit la blonde. **Irena a un an de plus. Elle ne dort pas avec nous. Mais Alicia et Olga ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.**

-**Alicia et Olga? Qui sont-elles?**

-**Les pires sorcières que j'ai jamais vu**, répondit-elle. **Ce sont des pestes. Elles souhaitent à tout prix mettre le grappin sur Albus et sur le frère d'Irena.**

-**Ah oui?**

Lucy n'avait jamais rencontré de personnes qui lui chercherait des problèmes. Sa famille étant assez réputé à Poudlard, les autres élèves préféraient plutôt entretenir des relations cordiales avec eux que s'en faire des ennemis. Et ça lui allait très bien comme ça!

-**Je ne savais pas qu' Irena avait un frère**, observa la Weasley.

-**Luke Potter. Un septième année très séduisant**, sourit Juliette. **Ils sont jumeaux et se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, hormis le fait qu'il soit un garçon, bien entendu.**

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier menant au dortoir les firent taire. Bientôt, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur deux sorcières aux regards méprisables. Elles fixèrent pendant un moment Lucy, la détaillant sous toutes les coutures. La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise devant cette inspection non désirée. Elle ne détourna cependant pas les yeux, consciente que le faire serait reconnaître une quelconque autorité sur elle. Et Lucy Weasley n'était dirigée par personne.

-**Qui est-ce?** Fit la voix cassante de la blonde aux cheveux relevés en un élégant chignon.

-**Lucy Weasley**, répondit l'intéressée. **Nous nous sommes vues en cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, leur rappela-t-elle.**

Les deux arrivantes se lançèrent un regard entendu.

-**Ah oui**, lâcha la brune aux grand yeux noirs. **Il paraît que tu es tombée dans les escaliers en te rendant aux cachots. Pas trop mal, j'espère?**

Son ton ne plut pas à Lucy qui rougit violemment sous la honte. Elle savait que la nouvelle se répandrait dans tout Poudlard, mais elle avait pensé pouvoir bénéficier d'un peu de répit pour se remettre pleinement de cette catastrophe. Elle devait admettre que les rumeurs circulaient bien plus vite à la fin du XIXème siècle qu'à sa propre époque. Surtout qu'elle pensait être seule quand l'accident s'était produit.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas Alicia**, répliqua fermement Juliette. **Albus s'est occupée d'elle lorqu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle n'a plus le moindre mal. Vous auriez dû le voir accourir à son secours. Il paniquait énormément. C'était vraiment touchant!**

Les joues de Lucy s'empourprèrent encore plus devant l'expression de vérité qu'arborait la Française. Même si elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures, elle savait tout de même qu'elle ne mentait pas. Apprendre que le garçon aux boucles auburn avait cherché à la protéger lui fit chaud au coeur. Alicia et la blonde qui se trouvait être Olga eurent la réaction attendue par Juliette. La jalousie déforma leurs traits et elles sortirent, telles des furies endiablées, en claquant la porte.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la fierté qui se dégageait du visage de son amie. Son humeur festive avait repris le dessus et elle semblait totalement remise de la tristesse qui l'avait assailli un peu plus tôt.

-**Tu sais quoi Juliette?** Fit tout à coup Lucy. **Je pense que toi et moi, on va bien s'entendre.**

-**J'y compte bien!** Accepta-t-elle joyeusement.

Même si la brune avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait vivre quelques temps à une autre époque, elle ne pouvait empêcher une flamme d'excitation et d'aventure de grandir dans ses veines. C'était la première fois qu'elle vivait une histoire de la sorte et étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur de la suite des événements. Lors de sa visite, Roxanne avait bien signifié qu'elle rentrerait tôt ou tard à la maison. Elle allait donc profiter de cette nouvelle aventure.

Soudain, un bruit strident fit sursauter les filles de frayeur. Quelque chose venait de se cogner contre l'une des immenses vitres de leur dortoir. Sans réfléchir, Lucy accourut vers le bord de fenêtre pour voir les dégâts. Il faisait nuit noire dehors et le froid lui glaça les membres. Ils n'étaient encore qu'en novembre, mais la température chutait de plus en plus. La Weasley ne serait pas étonnée de voir bientôt tomber des flocons de neiges du ciel. Ses années à Poudlard lui avaient appris à ne pas se fier au temps d'Ecosse.

-**Mais c'est Rostand!** S'exclama soudain Juliette en désignant la masse informe assommée contre la pierre gelée.

-**Rostand?** Répéta Lucy étonnée.

-**Oui, c'est le hiboux d'Albus**, expliqua son amie avec patience. **Il l'a appelé comme ça parce que c'est une race française et qu'il aime énormément l'auteur moldu de **_**Cyrano de Bergerac**_**. Cela faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais point vu... Notre cher Préfet ne s'inquiète jamais de ses absences. Comme si cela était tout à fait naturel qu'un hiboux disparaisse pendant des jours pour revenir et encore se volatiliser la seconde d'après!**

Lucy, à présent habituée à la pénombre, put nettement observer l'animal qui semblait s'être bel et bien sonné contre les carreaux en verre. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il respirait encore. "Ces bêtes-là sont bien plus résistantes qu'on ne le pense", se rappela-t-elle intérieurement. Elle remarqua aussitôt qu'il tenait une lettre dans sa patte et ce qu'elle lut sur le dos du parchemin la fit frissonner. Le nom de l'envoyeur était inscrit avec soin sur le papier de qualité, juste en dessous de la cire rouge cachetant la lettre et représentant l'emblème de Durmstrang. Lucy ressentit de la peur en le lisant car il ne lui inspirait rien qu'il ne vaille et que des futurs ennuis:

_Gellert Grindelwald_

Et c'est là qu'elle comprit. Si Irena n'avait aucune chance avec Albus, c'était parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une autre personne. Lucy se souvint des mots que lui avait dit Hermione : "Gellert Grindelwald avait été le grand amour d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais malheureusement pour eux, cela a mal tourné et leur histoire n'a aboutit qu'à un affrontement et deux vies brisées."

Lucy Weasley venait de trouver en quoi consistait sa mission et elle se dit qu'elle avait encore du pain sur la planche.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapitre Neuf**

_La magie du premier amour, c'est d'ignorer qu'il puisse finir un jour_

* * *

Astoria n'arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis leur retour du Chaudron Baveur quelques jours plus tôt, elle ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. Elle dormait très mal et cette nuit-là n'échappait pas à la règle. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir, le souvenir de Sirius Black et des Maraudeurs venait la hanter. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils tombent à cette période? D'un, la guerre n'était pas terminée et de deux, la rentrée des classes était pour bientôt. Elle adorait Poudlard, mais elle ne se voyait pas refaire une nouvelle année à Serpentard. Or, Drago avait été clair : ils étaient en sûreté à Poudlard et ils évitaient ainsi de se faire repérer. "Autant se fondre dans la masse", avait-il déclaré à sa fiancée.

Mais Astoria savait très bien qu'il serait impossible au blond de rester discret. Il était bien trop intimidant et repérable. Elle se demanda si le style de garçon pour les filles était toujours le même qu'à son époque. Elle trouva pourtant la question futile et dérisoire. Comment une telle idée avait bien pu lui passer par la tête? Bien sûr qu'il plairait aux sorcières. Drago Malefoy était d'une beauté intemporelle, de celle qu'on admire à n'importe quelle époque, à n'importe quel moment. Il attirerait les regards, ce serait inévitable et elle devrait faire avec.

La jeune femme n'était pas jalouse. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, elle avait toujours vu les femmes se retourner vers lui et chercher à croiser ses yeux gris dans l'espoir qu'il les remarque. Cela avait toujours été comme cela avec Drago Malefoy. Son rang, sa réputation et son apparence avaient depuis longtemps inciter la convoitise des jeunes célibataires. Et comme de bien entendu, il n'avait jamais refusé quelques avances. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Astoria le repoussait sans cesse. S'ils devaient se marier un jour, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être cocufiée et exposée aux yeux des médias. Si c'était la vie qu'on lui destinait avec lui, alors autant dire non tout de suite avant d'en subir les conséquences tout le reste de son existence.  
Pourtant, la brune ne pensait pas au mariage et aux sacrifices que les Greengrass attendaient d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et avait vraiment envie d'aller prendre l'air. Alors sans réfléchir, elle se leva, enfila ses chaussure puis sortit à tâtons de sa chambre dans le noir complet. Astoria avait toujours eu une peur bleue de l'obscurité. Sans lumière, elle n'était rien. Ce fut pourquoi elle sursauta brusquement quand une voix s'éleva du petit salon.

-**Où vas-tu?** Fit Drago.

Perdue, elle regarda furtivement autour d'elle pour pouvoir visualiser sa position mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse déceler l'endroit où se cachait le Malefoy. Et comme tout Auror qui se respecte, Drago avait fait de l'ombre sa meilleure alliée lors des missions. Ne souhaitant pas effrayée plus que de raison sa fiancée, il alluma la lumière d'un mouvement de baguette, apportant la lueur dont avait tant besoin la brune.  
Le jeune homme était torse nu, ne portant que son caleçon. Astoria se fit violence pour ne pas darder ses prunelles indigo sur le corps musclé du blond. Elle avait sa fierté et apprécier le spectacle la ridiculiserait encore plus devant lui.

-**Je ne voulais pas te réveiller**, s'excusa-t-elle.

-**Ce n'est pas le cas**, répondit-il en croisant les bras. **Je ne dormais pas.**

-**Toi aussi?** Soupira Astoria. **Je voulais juste... Aller me promener un peu...**

Drago haussa un sourcil surpris.

-**A trois heures et demie du matin?** Exposa-t-il.

-**Ne me dis pas que la perspective de te balader dans les couloirs sans Rusard à nos trousses ne te tente pas?**Sourit-elle malicieusement.

Son interlocuteur resta quelques secondes de marbres, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Puis un sourire mesquin se dessina sur son visage.

-**Je vais m'habiller**, l'informa-t-il avant de transplaner subitement.

Il ne lui fallut même pas une minute pour réapparaître, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt noirs. Astoria fut un brin irritée par la rapidité de son action, elle qui pensait que le sorcier mettait plus de temps que la moyenne à se préparer. Il fallait croire que quelques secondes lui suffisaient amplement pour arborer une tenue parfaite et impeccable.

-**Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à me préparer aussi vite**, fit-elle songeuse.

-**Oh, tu sais... Quand tu as des Mangemorts surprises à capturer, tu dois apprendre à te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas qu'ils se fassent la malle avant que tu n'ais le temps de prendre ta baguette.**

Un faible sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, qu'elle s'empressa de dissimuler en reprenant une mine neutre. Au fond, plus elle connaissait le jeune homme, plus elle se disait qu'il était beaucoup plus courageux qu'il n'en laissait paraître. Il faisait comme si rien ne l'atteignait mais Astoria percevait très bien la ligne de conduite et de droiture que le jeune homme s'était fixé. Et étrangement, elle en était un petit peu touchée. Pendant de longues années, elle avait cru qu'il était resté le même. Un petit garçon effrayé et prêt à commettre l'irréparable. Mais il fallait croire que la guerre l'avait lui aussi changé. En quelqu'un de mieux.

Voyant qu'Astoria ne réagissait pas, Drago lui lança un coup d'oeil inquisiteur.

-**Greengrass?** L'interrogea-t-il. **Tu es sûre que ça va?**

La sorcière reprit rapidement ses esprits, se rendant compte que son inaction n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-**Oui**, répondit-elle. **Allons-y.**

Drago ouvrit la marche et se faufila en dehors des appartements. Elle suivit son fiancé avec confiance, parfaitement consciente qu'il savait se repérer aussi bien qu'elle dans les couloirs. Elle se demandait où il les emmenait mais se rendit vite compte qu'il prenait la direction de la sortie de Poudlard.

-**On sort?** S'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

Le sorcier haussa les épaules avant de lui lancer un regard taquin.

-**C'est la pleine lune**, expliqua Drago. **Une petite sortie dans le parc te ferait du bien je pense.**

Elle ne démentit pas ses propos, se contentant de le laisser diriger leur petite escapade. Soudain, un bruit mat la fit sursauter et elle fit un bond impressionnant pour s'emparer de la main du blond. Celui-ci se mit directement en garde, dirigeant le faisceau de lumière sortant de sa baguette vers l'origine du bruit. Les traits des deux jeunes gens se détendirent quand ils virent avoir affaire à Peeves, même si sa présence ne signifiait généralement rien qui vaille.

-**Oh**, fit-il tout à coup d'une voix doucereuse. **Comment osez-vous vous promener dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit? Vous n'avez pas honte? Que dirait Dumbledore s'il apprenait que des élèves, en plus de sexe différent, font des petites ballades en amoureux?**

A la grande surprise d'Astoria, Drago explosa de rire.

-**Ah Peeves**, répondit-il une fois calmé. **Pour un esprit frappeur, t'es vraiment le plus soûlant de tous. Tu m'as énormément emmerdé quand j'étais élève à Poudlard et c'est peu dire... Tu sais quelle est la première chose que j'ai apprise quand je suis devenu Auror? C'est de faire taire les fantômes comme toi.**

Avant même que Peeves n'ait pu réagir, Drago lança son sortilège :

-_**Silentium fantauma**_, prononça-t-il distinctement.

Un sort bleu vint frapper l'esprit mais il ne se dissipa aucunement comme l'avait prédit Astoria. Il ne se liquéfia pas non plus, ni n'explosa, ni rien de tout cela. A la place, Peeves resta là où il était, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Prenant ce manque de réaction pour un échec, il ouvrit la bouche pour éclater de rire mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il retenta une nouvelle fois de rire, sans succès.

-**Il... Il ne peut plus parler?** Balbutia Astoria sidérée.

-**Exactement**, sourit Drago. **Et à chaque fois qu'il voudra faire des coups bas aux élèves, il ne pourra pas le faire.**

-**Ingénieux**, commenta-t-elle.

-**N'est-ce pas?** Renchérit le jeune homme. **Il faut dire que Pansy a fait du bon boulot en matière de recherche. Elle voulait se débarrasser du fantôme de son arrière grand oncle.**

Astoria ne put rater l'élan de fierté qui se dégageait de Drago quand il évoqua l'ancienne Serpentarde. Elle fut surprise du pincement de coeur qui la saisit alors. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose, le blond l'entraîna à nouveau vers la sortie, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ces derniers jours, la sorcière trouva ce contact rassurant. Elle raffermit sa prise sur les doigts du jeune homme qui en réponse serra sa paume un peu plus fort.  
Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver dans le parc et en effet, la lune éclairait la plaine avec la même ferveur que le soleil. Astoria avait l'impression d'être rentrée dans un monde féerique fait de lumière et de beauté. Quand elle tourna les yeux vers Drago, elle en eut le souffle coupé. L'Auror arborait une chevelure argentée, resplendissante sous la lune. Sa peau, d'habitude pâle, était translucide. Et ses yeux étaient d'un gris étincelant et brillant. Le mot "beau" pour le décrire aurait été un euphémisme. Il était magnifique.

A ce moment-là, ce fut la brune qui se mit à diriger leur marche. Drago la laissa faire avec un naturel qui lui était peu commun. Le jeune homme avait toujours été habitué à tout prendre en main lui-même. Depuis Poudlard jusqu'à l'âge adulte où Harry Potter lui avait confié une équipe d'Aurors spécialisés dans la traque de potentiels adeptes. C'était un chef, né pour être à la tête des autres. Et sa confiance vis à vis d'elle la toucha énormément.  
Quand ils arrivèrent près du lac, elle s'assit en bas de l'arbre en dessous duquel ils s'étaient réveillés quand ils avaient remonté le temps. Drago préféra rester debout, se tournant dos à elle pour pouvoir observer le lac. Il s'approcha doucement de la rive, admirant le reflet de la lune sur l'eau noire et calme. Astoria le regarda faire, observant le blond dans ses moindres mouvements. Sentant tout à coup son regard sur elle, le sorcier lui fit face, scrutant son visage pour essayer de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir à cet instant. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux gris se firent pesants.

-**Quoi?** Craqua Astoria mal à l'aise.

-**Rien**, répondit-il. **Je te regarde, c'est tout.**

-**Eh bien évite**, répliqua-t-elle doucement. **Je n'aime pas quand je suis l'objet de tous les regards.**

-**Et moi j'aime t'observer**, constata-t-il calmement.

La jeune femme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger, évitant ainsi de croiser ses yeux gris.

-**Tout à l'heure, avec Peeves**, commença-t-elle. **Tu as fait allusion à Pansy Parkinson...**

De là où elle se trouvait, la brune sentit son fiancé se raidir sur place.

-**Et alors?** Fit-il d'une voix détachée. **Il m'arrive de parler de mes amis de temps en temps, tu sais?**

-**Oui mais...** Hésita-t-elle. **Tu as l'air différent quand tu parles d'elle...**

-**Où veux-tu en venir au juste, Greengrass?** Soupira Drago en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Il n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'aborder le sujet, surtout pas avec elle. Et Astoria comprit. Malefoy et Pansy étaient sortis ensemble en cinquième année quelques temps avant que les fiançailles du sorcier et de la plus jeune des Greengrass ne soient annoncées. Or, tout le monde avait toujours pensé que les deux Serpentards fricotaient tous les deux parce qu'ils aimaient ça et qu'en plus, en raison de leur popularité, c'était comme cela que les choses devaient se passer. Mais jamais Astoria n'aurait imaginé qu'ils aient été vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Après tout, en y réfléchissant bien, l'hypothèse semblait tout à fait plausible. Pansy Parkinson était une très belle femme. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts d'eau, elle en faisait tomber plus d'un. D'après ce qu'elle savait, l'ancienne petite copine du blond avait entamé une carrière comme journaliste chez Sorcière Hebdo et elle faisait un carton.

-**Tu es amoureux de Pansy**, murmura-t-elle tout à coup. **C'est pour ça que tu...**

-**Tais-toi !** La coupa-t-il en criant.

Sa fiancée se tut, effrayée du changement de comportement de l'Auror. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours su maîtriser ses émotions à la perfection. Mais à présent, il tremblait des pieds à la tête, serrant les poings avec force et la mâchoire contractée. Il était dans une rage folle.

-**Tais-toi**, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus calme mais tout aussi cassante et froide. **Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Greengrass. Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale au sujet de quelque chose dont tu ne connais rien.**

-**Comment ça quelque chose dont je ne connais rien?** L'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu me crois si ignorante que ça? Je sais bien plus de choses que toi sur l'amour et ses bienfaits, Malefoy!**

Drago ricana avec méchanceté.

-**Voyons ma belle, tu n'as jamais été amoureuse de ta vie**, exposa-t-il. **C'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu penses encore au prince charmant, au château de conte et au grand amour, mais regarde la vérité en face. On est dans la vraie vie Greengrass. Dans notre monde, ça ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaite. On n'épouse pas forcément la personne qu'on aime. On ne vit par heureux pour le restant de nos jours et c'est un destin qu'il faut se résoudre à accepter. Et figure toi que tu peux t'estimer chanceuse de ne pas avoir connu l'amour. Parce que moi j'ai tout vu et tout ressenti. Le bon mais surtout le pire. J'ai souffert, j'ai prié et j'ai abandonné. Maintenant, comme tu peux le voir, je me suis fait une raison et je suis là devant toi. Que je le veuille ou non, c'est clair?**

Astoria avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle détestait quand on brisait ses derniers espoirs de cette façon. Elle avait été remise à sa place trop brutalement à son goût et elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une claque en pleine figure. Et comble du comble, Drago ne semblait même pas remarquer les émotions qui se succédaient sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-**D'accord, j'ai compris**, finit-elle par dire avec difficulté. **Mais, répond juste à une dernière question. Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore?**

La sorcière n'osait pas regarder l'Auror, de peur de recroiser ses yeux gris et de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre la conversation comme elle le souhaitait. Un silence entoura pendant quelques secondes les deux jeune gens, puis Drago soupira fortement avant de déclarer posément :

-**Non.**

Et étrangement, un soulagement énorme s'empara d'Astoria et son coeur se remit à fonctionner normalement. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de vivre avec Drago en sachant qu'elle avait pris la place qu'il réservait à Pansy. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se regarder dans un miroir en sachant qu'elle avait brisé deux vies en restant avec le blond.

-**Rassure-toi Greengrass**, se moqua-t-il. **Tu n'as pas à être jalou...**

Mais Drago ne finit pas sa phrase. Une immense tentacule venait de l'agripper par la taille avec une force qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Et aussi vite que cette action se passa, la créature entraîna le jeune homme dans l'eau, l'immergeant alors totalement. Astoria poussa un cri de frayeur avant de se remettre rapidement sur ses pieds et d'accourir vers le bord de l'eau, cherchant son fiancé des yeux. C'était peine perdue, l'eau était bien trop sombre et trouble pour apercevoir quelque chose. Sans réfléchir, elle s'enfonça dans le lac, voulant à tout prix se rapprocher pour pouvoir tenter de le secourir.

Tout à coup, une autre tentacule vint s'enrouler autour de sa cheville et elle sentit le monstre la tirer vers le fond. Astoria résista un moment avant de se retrouver totalement ensevelie dans l'eau. Au dessus d'elle, elle vit les rayons de la lune percer entre l'air libre et le lac. Elle manqua bientôt totalement d'air, sentant ses forces la quitter tout à coup. Elle lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais l'eau était froide et ses membres engourdis. Alors elle se rappela qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle possédait aussi une arme redoutable. Puisant dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie, elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa sur la tentacule. Elle lança un stupéfix et la créature du lac la relâcha aussitôt.  
Ce fut une vraie délivrance quand elle retourna à la surface et qu'elle nagea vers la rive jusqu'à avoir pieds. Astoria, essoufflé, se souvint alors que Drago était sous l'eau depuis un bon moment et elle commença à paniquer, craignant qu'il ne lui soit arriver malheur.

-**Drago!** Cria-t-elle.

Aucune réponse venant de l'immensité aquatique devant elle.

-**Drago!** Réessaya-t-elle.

-**Je suis ravi de constater que tu t'inquiètes pour moi à ce point**, murmura alors la voix amusée du jeune homme à ses côtés.

Elle sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui. Il était couvert de vase mais arborait toujours ce petit sourire qui énervait tant la jeune femme. A la plus grande stupeur du sorcier, elle commença à lui donner des coup de poings rageurs sur le torse. Elle ne lui faisait pas mal mais la sensation restait tout de même désagréable. Il dut retenir ses poignets entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de continuer à le frapper. Il savait qu'Astoria n'était pas d'un naturel violent. En temps normal, il aurait adoré sa réaction, mais son sourire disparut dès qu'il remarqua qu'elle pleurait.

-**Eh, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?** Fit-il avec inquiétude.

-**Espèce de crétin**, articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots. **Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de ne pas remonter plus vite?! Tu m'as fais tellement peur!**

-**Wow**, tenta-t-il de la calmer.

-**Non, tais-toi!** S'écria-t-elle.

Remarquant qu'elle avait arrêté de se débattre, Drago relâcha doucement sa prise sur elle. Elle resta quelques secondes hébétée avant de se rapprocher de lui et de l'entourer de ses bras pour le serrer avec force contre elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. L'Auror resta interdit devant son geste, mais il finit par refermer lui aussi ses bras sur elle. Malheureusement, les sanglots de la sorcière ne semblaient pas se tarir, bien au contraire.

-**Calme-toi**, murmura Drago avec douceur. **Calme-toi, ma belle.**

Et il le répéta encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de trembler.

-**J'ai compris**, continua-t-il. **Je t'ai fais faire un sang d'encre et je ne me suis pas rendu compte à quel point ça pouvait te blesser. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je ne le referai plus jamais. Je te le promet.**

Astoria cessa alors de pleurer, rassurée par les paroles sincères du blond. Elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre doucement contre son oreille et le son de ces battement répétés et rythmés lui redonna la sérénité qu'elle avait perdu quelques minutes plus tôt. Drago et elle restèrent un peu plus longtemps dans cette position. L'une ne voulant pas se défaire de cette étreinte et l'autre ne voulant pas la brusquer.

-**Est-ce que ça va mieux?** Finit-il par demander.

-**Oui**, souffla Astoria en se décollant de lui.

Il la ramena vers la terre ferme et les sécha tous les deux d'un coup de baguette. Puis il reprit la main de la jeune femme, reproduisant le même geste qu'une heure auparavant. Drago transplana, ne souhaitant pas refaire le voyage dans les couloirs du château et être de retour au plus vite à leurs appartements. Ensuite, il raccompagna Astoria jusqu'à sa chambre et l'installa dans son lit. La sorcière avait du mal à se remettre des événements de la soirée et ce fut ainsi plus simple pour lui de s'occuper d'elle. Quand il se fut assuré qu'elle allait bien, il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand elle l'interpella soudain.

-**Je suis désolée pour Pansy**, s'excusa-t-elle. **Tu méritais de finir avec elle et d'avoir la vie que tu voulais.**

Drago resta silencieux avant d'hocher la tête.

-**Mais maintenant je t'ai toi**, finit-il par dire. **J'ai tourné la page.**

Astoria enserra son oreiller contre elle et bailla aux corneilles. La fatigue la rattrapait. Elle ferma les yeux avant de murmurer tout doucement :

-**Elle est vraiment très mignonne. Je ne lui arrive décidément pas à la cheville.**

Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle s'endormit, s'abandonnant dans les bras de Morphée. Drago se retourna à nouveau vers elle, une expression de surprise se peignant sur ses traits. Depuis quand Astoria était-elle aussi conciliante? Puis il sourit.

-**Pour être honnête, tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu, Greengrass**, confia-t-il. **Alors je ne suis pas tout à fait du même avis que toi.**

Aucun doute, pour lui, elle était largement à la taille de Pansy. Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux trop courts à son goût de la sorcière puis quitta la pièce. Lui aussi avait bien besoin de repos. Car dans deux jours, la rentrée des classes sonnerait le début d'une toute nouvelle aventure pour eux. Plus ardue et plus dangereuse que ce qu'ils avaient traversé jusqu'à maintenant.


End file.
